Mystic Force: Celestial Wonders
by PenToTheHeart
Summary: Meryl Hawthorne spent her whole life in Briarwood, but always felt like her heart belonged somewhere else. Being adopted into a loving family, Meryl always knew she was different. When an earthquake hits the city, Meryl along with her friends are thrown into the world of magic. Meryl must now use good magic to protect the world from evil, and will soon learn who she really is...
1. Prologue: Do You Believe in Magic?

**Power Rangers Mystic Force: Celestial Wonders**

 _Twenty years ago, in a magic-filled dimension parallel world to our own, the forces of darkness came into power and a war called the "Great Battle" between good and evil began. An army of the monsters, led by a powerful warrior named **Morticon** , swarmed into the land with their sights set on taking over the magical realm, the human realm and beyond, but they would have to combat a legion of brave and powerful wizards. The Mystics battled valiantly against overwhelming odds until they drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. The strongest wizard of all, **Leanbow** , cast a spell and sent the evil warriors into the Underworld, having the Gatekeeper seal the gates for all eternity. The forces of truth successfully thwarted the dark forces' attempt to take the surface world, but they lost Leanbow, as he made sure the evil forces did not escape by sealing himself on their side of the Gate. The human world would never know of the Great Battle, nor of the sacrifices made to spare their lives from destruction. Even to this day they live in peace and tranquility, totally unaware of what is about to awaken._  
 _Also fighting this battle was powerful Mystic, the Solaris Knight: **Daggeron**. But during this great battle, an evil wizard named **Imperious** captured Daggeron's twin son: **Helios** and daughter: **Celestina** , in an attempt to harness their power of the sun and the moon for evil. Daggeron fought bravely to protect his children, but in the end he lost Helios to dark magic. To protect Celestina, Daggeron's faithful cat genie: **Jenji** brought Celestina to the human world to protect her, with the promise to reunite with her and her twin brother. But unfortunately, Imperious placed a curse on Daggeron, turning him into a frog, keeping him from fulfilling his promise to his children._  
 _Celestina would grow up in the human world in the city of Briarwood as " **Meryl Hawthorne** ", with no clue of her magical lineage. While Meryl loves her adoptive family, she can not help but feel she doesn't belong and that feeling only gets worse as she gets older. Meryl could only wonder who her birth parents could be. But despite these insecurities, Meryl would grow up to be a very optimistic, bright, positive young woman who believes in magic, even when others don't. Meryl would soon get a job Rock Porium Record Store where she would become close friends with her co-workers **Charlie Thorn** , **Madison Rocca** , **Vida Rocca** , and **Xander Bly** , and soon crosses paths with mysterious newcomer: **Nick Russell**._  
 _The city was soon struck by an earthquake, which was just enough to crack the seal, allowing evil to renew its attempt to invade the earth. The sorceress: **Udonna** , realizing that the forces of evil had returned, sought out the warriors of legend, six teens living in Briarwood, to become the Power Rangers alongside her. While one of the teens was reluctant at first, he realized his destiny and joined the others in the fight against the Master of the Underworld and his numerous minions._  
 _When Udonna loses her Ranger powers to the mysterious **Koragg** , who is later joined by_ _powerful dark paladin and loyal follower to the Master: **Thantos** , it is up to the rangers, to save the Earth on their own. They are assisted by Udonna's bumbling apprentice **Clare** , and eventually Jenji the Genie and his master Daggeron, the Solaris Knight; who has a special connection to Meryl..._  
 _Using their powerful magic and incredible martial arts skills, the Mystic Force Power Rangers must rely on teamwork to save the day. Later, in a shocking surprise, it is revealed that Koragg is none other than Leanbow, the greatest and strongest of all wizards. They also discover that Thantos is Helios, Daggeron's son and Meryl's twin brother who was thought to have died, but was really overcome with the master's evil magic and was deceived into believing that Daggeron never loved him and only cared for Meryl/Celestina, so he would fight for the side of evil._  
 _Follow the ranger's adventures as they fight to protect the world and restore humanity's faith in magic..._

 **...**

 **Author's** **Note: I bring you guys a brand-new Power Rangers story that has been in the works. This my take on Power Rangers Mystic Force. I got a great response from my Power Rangers Dino Charge story, I decided to write another one since Dino Charge is on HIATUS, right now. From the reviews that I got, it was definitely a tie between this story and an idea I developed for Power Rangers Samurai, but this one got the most reviews. Just like my other story, a lot of the chapters will be based on the episodes that aired and will also feature original chapters that I created myself.  
** **This chapter, you will get some background on how Celestina/Meryl ended up in the human world with her adoptive family and what happened to her real family during the Great Battle between good magic and evil magic.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY OWN CELESTINA/MERYL HAWTHORNE, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Prologue: Do You Believe in Magic? (The Story of the Sun and the Moon)**

In a far off dimension years ago, good magic was used all throughout the land. Wizards, witches, warlocks, sorcerers, and creatures of all kinds live in harmony. But unfortunately, this would not last. Dark magic began to take over the entire land, pitting good against evil. The Mystics, the descendants of good magic lead by the mighty Leanbow, fought valiantly to keep evil magic from being spread into the human realm.

Among the mighty Mystics was the powerful Solaris Knight: Daggeron...

Daggeron was in his small home in his village as his beautiful wife and sorceress of the moon: Illeana was cradling their twins: _Helios_ and _Celestina_ in her arms. Daggeron was ready to bid his farewells to his family as he was about to fight the war on evil. "Look at how beautiful they are" Illeana smiled as she cradled her newborn son and daughter.

"She has your smile" Daggeron smiled as Celestina smiled at her parents.

"Well, our young warrior has your eyes" Illeana smiled as Daggeron gently brushed the back of his hand on his son's cheek. Daggeron had a beautiful wife and his own family, and he was going to protect them with everything he had.

"Do you really have to leave?" Illeana asked her husband.

"You know I must. If I do not, evil will take over."

"I understand..."

"I have something for the little ones..." Daggeron smiled as he pulled out two necklaces from his pocket: an etched cobalt crescent moon pendant lined with flawless silver on a silver chain and a silver bursting sun pendant with center made of pure etched cobalt also on a silver chain.

Daggeron made these necklaces for his children, with special meanings behind them. Helios and Celestina were born on the first night of the Summer solstice, when the first lunar eclipse of that year happened. This in turn gave Helios and Celestina the power of the sun and the moon, just like their mother and father. Daggeron placed the bursting sun pendant around Helios's neck and then placed the crescent moon pendant around Celestina's neck.

"They're beautiful" Illeana smiled before Daggeron pulled one more pendant out of his pocket. The final pendant had the same crescent moon and bursting sun on his twins' pendants welded together, on a dainty silver chain. Daggeron placed the necklace around his wife's neck. This was Daggeron's way of keeping his family together and close to his heart while he was in battle.

"I love it, I love you, my Solaris Knight" Illeana smiled.

"I love you, to the moon and back" Daggeron smiled as kissed his wife's forehead. "I will return home when this is over..." as he gently kissed his children's forehead.

Illeana nodded her head as Daggeron reluctantly took a step back as he took out his solar cell morpher. "Magical source, mystic force!"

Daggeron became the mighty Solaris knight and was ready to aid his allies on the fight against evil. "Jenji!"

"Let's go kick evil butt, Solaris!" Daggeron's faithful cat genie exclaimed as Solaris Knight grabbed the golden lamp off the table and ran into battle. Daggeron found Jenji while on one of his journeys between dimensions. Since then, Jenji has been loyal to Daggeron and would protect his family.

"Be careful, my love" Illeana said quietly as she watched her husband leave to keep hope alive for good magic. As Daggeron ran off into battle, in the shadows, menacing cackles could be heard as something more nefarious was at work.

Once Daggeron left, Illeana placed her children in their cribs, as they have quickly fallen asleep. As Illeana watched over her sleeping children, the lunar sorceress had a lot of responsibility to shoulder. With her husband away, Illeana will do everything to protect her children as evil magic quickly spread over the land. As Illeana stood over her children, a cackle could be heard behind her.

Illeana, quickly turned around to see none other than Imperious, standing behind her. "The lunar sorceress. Let's see how powerful you really are..."

"Calindor..." Illeana stood firm, ready to protect her twins.

"I am now known as Imperious..." He cackled as Illeana stood her ground. Illeana was a strong sorceress, getting her powers from the moon. Illeana took out her wand, ready to show her former friend what she could do.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Daggeron was in battle, fighting valiantly to keep evil magic from spreading into the human realm. Daggeron fought with courage, with the hope of reuniting with his family. With his trusty cat genie: Jenji by his side, Daggeron fought bravely, not knowing what was happening back in his home. As Daggeron fought the Hidiacs, the master's foot soldiers of the Underworld, Morticon taunted Solaris Knight, "Oh Solaris Knight, you don't stand a chance against the forces of evil. We will reign supreme!"

"You will not defeat us. Not as long as I am standing" Daggeron explained as he went toe-to-toe with Morticon.

"Well, if you are here, then who will protect your precious family..."

"What?"

"Imperious is at your home as we speak, with your beautiful wife and those twins of yours. With their magic, we will conquer all!" Morticon declared. This was Morticon and Imperious's plan all along. With Helios and Celestina's powerful yet untapped magic of the sun and the moon will make the army of the undead unstoppable.

Daggeron was caught off guard, as Morticon delivered a heavy blow, knocking Solaris Knight off his feet. As Daggeron tried to get to his feet, Morticon was off, fighting against the Mystics.

"Solaris!" Jenji exclaimed as he came to his master's side as he took him out of the line of fire.

"Imperious is at my home. I need to go back and save my family..."

"You can't! What if you're walking into a trap!" Jenji exclaimed, trying to knock some sense into Daggeron. Jenji could be right. If Daggeron was walking straight into a trap, he could not only lose his family but he couldn't fight against evil. Daggeron needed to have a plan.

"Jenji, I have a plan..." Daggeron said as he whispered something into the cat's ear.

 **...**

"Illeana!" Daggeron shouted as he quickly ran back to his small home, only to discover the protection spell he had put up was down. He quickly ran inside to see his home, ransacked. "Illeana!" Daggeron shouted as he quickly ran to the nursery, to find his wife down as she slowly began to loose consciousness. "My love" Daggeron said as he held his wife in his arms.

"He was too powerful..." Illeana breathed out as she placed her pendant in her husband's hand. "Protect them..." as her eyes slowly closed, referring to Helios and Celestina.

"Illeana!" Daggeron exclaimed, shaking his wife. As Daggeron sat there, he heard someone cackle "She wasn't much of a challenge. The mighty sorceress of the moon was nothing but a weakling." Imperious came out from the shadows, ready to claim what he came here for, "Now, to get what I came here for, hand me the sun and the moon", referring to Helios and Celestina.

"Not a chance" Daggeron stood up as he held his wife's pendant in his hand, before placing it in his pocket. Daggeron quickly charged at Imperious, ready to fight to protect his children. Daggeron hit Imperious some strong jabs, as he quickly ducked underneath Imperious's blow. Daggeron fought bravely, but Imperious seemed to get the best of the Solaris Knight. Imperious managed to block one of Daggeron's roundhouse kicks, before delivering a strong blow to his midsection, knocking the knight off his feet.

Imperious walked over to the crib, to see Helios soundly sleeping as Celestina was crying loudly. " ** _Megaro zanga meru douza..._** _"_ Imperious chanted as he cast a spell over Helios first, since he was the most calm. The spell Imperious was using is very powerful and could only cast it on one child at a time. If he were to do it all at once, he would not have anymore magic to protect himself.

As Imperious cast the spell over Helios, Daggeron shouted "No!", but Imperious had already cast the spell over his son.

"Too late, Solaris Knight" Imperious cackled as a dark cloud of magic surrounded the child. "This child will succumb to the magic of the Underworld, now you will watch as I take your daughter along with your son!"

"No!" Daggeron shouted. " ** _Finishio!_** " Daggeron casted a spell, teleporting Celestina to safety. Behind Daggeron's home, was Jenji, eagerly waiting for Daggeron. As Jenji stood there, Celestina magically appeared in Jenji's arms. "Celestina!"

With that, she started crying as Jenji began rocking her "Ohhh, quiet, or they'll find us" As Jenji tried to calm Celestina down, Hidiacs appeared. "Oh no! Gotta go!" Jenji exclaimed as he quickly ran to get Daggeron's daughter out of harm's way. Jenji had a duty to protect Daggeron's children and he was going to follow through on it.

Meanwhile, Daggeron was inside his home, ready to take his son back from Imperious's hold. "Where is the girl?!" Imperious shouted, knowing that the twins' magic is at it's peak when they are together.

"Somewhere you will never find her..." Daggeron said, cryptically as Imperious blasted a powerful spell at Daggeron. Daggeron quickly evaded as he quickly charged at the evil wizard.

Daggeron fought valiantly as he quickly took Imperious down as he went to check on his son. He looked inside the crib, and saw that Helios had a dark, soulless look in his eyes as a cloud of dark magic surrounded the young infant. Before Daggeron could cast a reversal spell on his son, Imperious stood up and casted a spell " _ **Vistran, Ribito...**_ "

Daggeron soon felt this strange presence overcome him and he turned into a frog. Imperious cackled as he and Helios, transported to the Underworld, " _ **Luthaar** **...**_ "

Meanwhile, Jenji quickly ran throughout the forest, trying to find a safe place to leave Celestina. "Excuse me, out of the way!" Jenji exclaimed as he ran with Hidiacs on his tail. As Jenji ran, he noticed an opening to the human realm. Knowing there was nowhere safe for Celestina in the magical realm because of the looming war between good and evil, there was only one place safe for his master's daughter: the human realm.

Jenji jumped into the opening into the human realm. Jenji quickly scrambled to find a safe place for Celestina. Jenji placed Celestina against the base of a giant oak tree in front of a local church. "You'll be safe here, Celestina. Your dad will come get you! Jenji away!" Jenji exclaimed as he jumped through the portal back to magical realm.

As Jenji made it back to the magical realm, he was confronted by none other than Imperious, with Helios in his arms. "You mangy cat! Where is the girl?!"

"Girl?! I don't know what your talking about" Jenji said, trying to smooth talk his way out trouble. "Gotta go!"

"Not so fast, cat!" Imperious exclaimed before casting a spell on Jenji, transporting him to a far off cave.

"Where am I?! Solaris! Anyone!" Jenji screamed as he tried to escape from his lamp, only to discover that the top of his lamp was sealed off...

 **...**

Back in the human world, young Celestina was crying as the morning mass began to let out. Although she was just a baby, Celestina could feel like she wasn't meant to be in this strange world. She felt so out of place. Celestina simply cried for her mother, her father, and for her twin brother. As Celestina cried, she saw this couple standing over her.

"Why are you here alone, sweetie" the young woman said, as she picked up the child in her arms.

"Someone must've left her here..." her husband said, as he gently brushed the back of his hand on her soft cheek, exactly like Daggeron did.

"Who would leave such a beautiful little girl here..." she said as gently moved her blanket to see the baby better and her eyes fell on the beautiful crescent moon amulet around the baby's neck.

"Her eyes are so beautiful..." the man said as he gazed into Celestina's bluish gray eyes. Celestina's eyes resembled that of the full moon.

As the young couple stood there with a baby in their arms, a voice yelled "Mommy! Daddy!"

They turned around to see their two boys. "Mommy, daddy who is that?" the younger boy asked, inquisitively.

"You're new baby sister..." the woman smiled.

"Do you think we can handle another child?" the man asked, a little worried. "Especially since we're expecting another one alone the way..." It turns out the young woman was pregnant and expecting another child.

"We can't just leave her alone..."

"Okay" the man said with a smile as the family left to show Celestina their home.

 **...**

The war waged on in the magical realm as the Mystics fought hard to keep evil magic from spreading. While all hope seemed lost, a small legion of powerful wizards fought hard against insurmountable odds. These wizards drove the evil back from the edge of human realm, as the powerful warrior that lead the Mystics into battle helped seal the evil away with the help of the Gatekeeper. Good magic began to regain control, but at a great cost.

Back in the human realm, the young couple held Celestina in their arms after putting their other children to sleep. "It's a full moon out tonight" the young woman said as they got a clear view from their window. Celestina's pendant began to glow as she began to happily coo. Celestina was at her happiest when the moon was out.

"She really is beautiful" the man said as he tickled Celestina, causing her laugh.

"She is..." the woman responded, as he kissed her forehead. "What should we name her?"

"I love the name Meryl..."

"That's perfect."

"Do you think we can give her a good life? I mean, I was only expecting just one more kid" the man joked.

"Maybe this life telling us we can handle it. I mean, look at her. What parent would just leave a child all by themselves? It's... it's magic that we found her" the woman smiled as she gently caressed Celestina cheek as she cooed happily.

"I guess it is."

"We're gonna going to her a good life..."

"I hope we can..."

They kept Celestina close as they welcomed the little girl to the family. Celestina was now safe from the forces of evil, but there was no telling when or if she will ever go back to the magical realm or even if she will learn about her magical lineage. But now that danger is passed, Celestina is now safe. But one question remains: will Celestina learn who she really is and embrace who she is destined to become?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's not exactly what happened to Daggeron, Jenji and Imperious on the show, but I wanted to change a few things so that I could get Celestina/Meryl incorporated into the story. Also, I know that Celestina/Meryl is only a baby right now, but what do you think about her character and the family that found her in the human realm? Do you like it? Not like it? So I can improve on her character for later chapters? All feedback and criticism is welcome.  
Lemme know what you guys think of this chapter. I promise you guys the next chapter will be more exciting than this.  
Please Read&Review!**


	2. Broken Spell (Part I)

**Author's Note:** **Here is the first official chapter of Power Rangers Mystic Force.  
In this chapter, Celestina would grow up in Briarwood as "Meryl Hawthorne", with no clue of her short time in the magical dimension. Meryl grew up with her loving adoptive family, has a normal job and normal friends. But soon her world gets rocked when Briarwood gets hit with a mysterious earthquake and now Meryl, her friends, a mysterious newcomer are thrown into the world of magic...  
** **I hope this chapter is more interesting than the prologue.  
** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY OWN CELESTINA/MERYL HAWTHORNE, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 01: Broken Spell (Part I)**

The town of Briarwood is a very quiet city that is right next to a mysterious forest. No one in the city doesn't think to step inside the forest. There are so many horror stories that float around town of people going in the forest and never coming out. But despite the mysterious forest miles outside of town, Briarwood is a quaint and quiet city, where nothing much happens. But this town is going to be shaken up in ways no one can ever imagine.

In a small cottage home lives the Hawthorne family. Alek Hawthorne is a doctor and head of his own medical practice in Briarwood and his wife: Mitchie Hawthorne is a music teacher in a local community center. Alek and Mitchie have four beautiful children, their sons: Leo Hawthorne and Nate Hawthorne, and their daughters: Gwen Hawthorne and Meryl Hawthorne.

Mitchie was in the kitchen making breakfast for her family while Alek was sitting at the table reading the morning paper. "Kids breakfast!" Mitchie yelled as Leo, Nate, and Gwen came down and sat down.

"Morning kids, where's your sister? She has work today" Alek asked, referring to Meryl.

"The werewolf is still sleeping. She was up so late night, I couldn't get any sleep last night" Gwen complained as she dug into her breakfast.

"No eating yet until your sister comes down, remember we eat as a family" Mitchie said as she took the plate from her youngest child.

"And no calling your sister names" Alek warned his youngest.

"It's not false. She sleeps all day and is up all night, which isn't bad but it's not good" Nate added.

"It's just a pain for me" Gwen snarked.

"Be nice" Alek said as he folded his paper. "Meryl! Breakfast!"

Upstairs, Meryl was sleeping soundly in her room. Meryl's bedroom was inspired by the moon. Meryl's room was a relaxing silverberry color with pops of royal blue. Meryl had canvases of the moon and each of it's phases on her wall, along some posters of her favorite pieces of artwork. Meryl's favorite quote is: _Aim for the moon, if you miss, you'll land among the stars_. Lights were strung around her room with lanterns hung from the ceiling, and a dream catcher above her bed. Meryl had dark wood furniture with cream accents all over her room, and it really had a nice relaxing vibe. But what Meryl loved the most about her room was that she could see the moon right outside her window.

Meryl stays up at night and can simply stare at the moon for hours on end. It's like Meryl has this special connection to the moon that she can't explain. Whenever Meryl looks at the moon, all her worries go away and she feels safe and at ease.

Also in a small area in Meryl's room are mannequins that were wearing outfits that she designed, fabric swatches all over the floor, and some of the designs she created pined on her wall. Meryl is a fashionista at heart. Meryl is very into fashion and is always ahead off all the latest fashion curves and is always the one to start the biggest fashion trends. Meryl is ready to turn the fashion world on it's ear.

As Meryl slept, her crescent moon amulet hung around neck. Meryl wears her amulet around her neck all the time, and rarely takes it off. Meryl has had this necklace ever since she was a baby and is the only connection she has to her life before the Hawthorne's.

"Meryl! Time to get up!" Mitchie yelled for her daughter.

Meryl groggily got up and rubbed her eyes before her eyes fell on wall clock. Her eyes immediately widened as she quickly jumped out of bed. Meryl has work at local music shop: Rock-Porium, today. Meryl is always late because of her tendency to stay up late at night, which always annoys her boss.

Meryl ruffled through her closet for something to wear. Meryl decided on her flowy short sleeve white chiffon buttoned down blouse with peek-a-book sleeves, her dark wash distressed cropped skinny jeans, her black/gold buckle booties, and her slouchy lilac beanie on her head.

Meryl left her long hair, naturally wavy and did a very natural make up look. Meryl put on her black layered necklaces under her collar, stacked her bracelets, and grabbed her satchel. While Meryl was about to leave her room, her eyes fell on her framed family portrait on her nightstand.

Meryl always knew she was different from the rest of her family. While Meryl had olive skin and raven black hair, the rest of her family had alabaster skin and brown hair. Meryl's parents were honest to her about everything. They always reassured her that even though she was adopted, that didn't make them love her any less. While Meryl felt different, that didn't change the fact that she loves her family very much. The Hawthornes are the only family Meryl has ever known.

While Meryl was lost in her thoughts, she checked her watch and she was pretty pressed for time. Meryl put the photo down, grabbed her work shirt on her chaise chair, her notebook, and headed downstairs.

"Look who's finally up" Leo joked as Meryl grabbed an apple off the counter "As much as I would love to talk, I'm going to be late for work again and Toby is going to have a cow."

Despite being adopted, Meryl had great relationships with her brothers. But while she got along very well with them, Meryl and her younger sister had a pretty icy relationship.

"You need a ride?" Leo asked.

"Nah, Chip and Vida are going to pick me up" Meryl said as she quickly ate her apple.

"What is with you and staying up late?" Nate asked.

"I don't know. There's something in me that has to stay up when the moon is up" Meryl admitted.

"Weirdo..." Gwen muttered. Gwen always had to find a chance to let Meryl know she was the odd one out of the family.

Their conversation was cut short by honking coming from the outside of the house. "It's Chip and Vida!" Meryl said as she kissed her mother and father's cheek, running out of the house. "I'll see you guys when I get home."

When Meryl left the cottage, she saw Chip and Vida waiting in front in Vida's truck. Meryl has known Chip and Vida along with Vida's sister: Madison or 'Maddie' for short, ever since she was a little girl. Meryl jumped into the back of Vida's truck. The three of them along with Vida's sister and another one of their friends work at Rock-Porium together. "Look, who's finally up" Vida joked as she started up the car.

"Sorry, I had another late night."

"It's alright, we'll just tell Toby that a truck exploded on the way" Chip joked.

"Do you guys seriously think he will buy that?" Vida asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You never know" Chip said as Meryl jokingly hit his shoulder as the three of them went to work.

 **...**

Meanwhile, someone was making their way into the city. A young man on a motorcycle was riding with a clear destination in mind. After riding for several miles, he stopped by the side of the rode and removed his motorcycle helmet. He looked out and saw the city, "That must be Briarwood..."

He started up his bike again and continued on his trek to Briarwood, which was 25 miles from where he was now.

 **...**

Meanwhile in the Rock-Porium Music Shop, everything was very lively. It was like this every single day. It was this carefree, relaxed atmosphere, along with the great music that brought people back every single day.

Vida was on her turn tables, making some pretty sick music. Vida was a very outspoken person and is not afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what she believes is right. Vida is a pretty wild and carefree spirit and that's how she likes it. "Go Vida!" Maddie cheered as she filmed her sister. "Sounds great, sis."

While Vida is very wild and unpredictable, her sister: Maddie is the complete opposite. Maddie is a pretty calm and kind person. Maddie is always constantly filming her best friends as a way of expressing herself. Maddie is considered "the sister with the common sense" in contrast to Vida's temper.

Soon, Chip came in with his sweater tied around his neck and a make-shift sword, fighting 'monsters'. "Whoa! Battling again Chip?"

Chip is a bit odd, and is a big fan of anything about superheroes and fairytales. Chip is a big believer in all things mystical, and that can sometime cause him to phase out of reality.

"He's letting his imagination get the best of him, again" Meryl joked affectionately to Maddie's camera.

"Meryl, I see you designed a new outfit" Maddie complimented as Meryl twirled around and said "I'm experimenting with different textures. It'll so be in..." As Meryl posed her outfit in front of Maddie's camera, Chip looked at her before picking Meryl up and putting her over his shoulder. "I'll save you princess!"

"Chip, put me down!" Meryl said through her laughter as he went to 'save Meryl from the beasts'.

"Hey!" their other co-worker and friend, Xander said, sitting down, polishing his skateboard.

"Hey Xander!" Maddie filmed him as he showed off his biceps. Xander is the newer addition to group, coming to the U.S from Australia a few years ago. Xander is a very charming guy, who loves showing off. Xander can always depend on his charming smile and personality to get him out of trouble, but it's his charming personality and rationality that can stop him from seeing the severity of many situations.

As Maddie filmed around the store, she saw none-other than their boss and owner of the Rock-Porium: Toby Slambrook at the front door in scuba gear. "Toby!"

Vida immediately turned off her turn tables, Chip put Meryl down, Maddie turned off her camera, and Xander immediately stood up as they faced their level-headed and somewhat offbeat boss.

Toby is the owner of the Rock-Porium as well as Xander, Chip, Meryl, Vida and Maddie's boss. Toby definitely has his own brand of humor and is firm but fair with his employees.

"Hey, nice snorkel boss" Xander complimented him.

"Weren't you taking the day off today?" Vida asked as she walked up to Meryl and Maddie and put her arms around her sister and best friend.

"Mhmm" Toby mumbled into his snorkel before removing it, "Yes I-" Toby started before fully removing his snorkel. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was at the beach snorkeling with the little fishes. And one swam right up to my mask and he looked at me with these big fish eyes and he said ' _Are your employees cleaning the store like they said they would do_ '?" as Toby squished up his face like a fish, making everyone laugh. "Now I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish and say no."

"Why don't you relax, boss? Take a breather, I'll gather the troops and assign them things to do" Xander offered as they followed behind Toby. "Like sweep the floor, stock the merchandise, put out the trash, etcetera, etcetera..."

"Oh, you mean do the jobs I pay you for?" Toby clarified. "Guys!" Toby shouted, before going into his office.

"Okay guys, you heard the man, snap to it. Chip grab a broom, Madison, Meryl, you two deal with the stock, and Vida, throw out the trash" Xander instructed his co-workers as he went to sit down and kick his feet up. "Snap! Snap!"

A little heated, Vida walked up to Xander, ripped the pillow under his head and asked "And what are _you_ doing?"

"Glad you asked, I'm supervising. Hey, it's not as easy as it looks. I know it looks like I'm not doing anything, but I'm actually very busy, _up here_ " as Xander pointed to his head.

Vida, looked pretty unamused as the whole store started shaking. "Earthquake!" Xander shouted.

"Everybody take cover!" Vida instructed.

"It's the end of the world!" Chip exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Just kidding!"

Meryl and Maddie held onto each other as the store kept shaking. "Don't panic! Don't panic!" Toby, tried to calm everyone down. "Remember the safety procedures! Get under a desk!" as he took refuge in his office.

As that was going on, the young man riding into town was caught off guard by the earthquake. He tried his best to stay in control, but the earthquake was just too strong. He skidded off the road and fell off his bike, but the grass cushioned his fall. He flipped up his visor to see what was going on.

Deep in the forest, a mysterious book titled the Xenotome, opened as words mysteriously appeared on the page. "Oh no, the darkness has been unleashed..." a mysterious voiced said with fear.

Once the shaking stopped, Meryl, Maddie, and Chip came out from behind the counter. "Is it over?" Maddie asked.

"I'm alive!" Chip exclaimed in happiness as they noticed the store in utter shambles.

"Great, look at this place" Meryl groaned as Vida and Xander came out from under the table. "The store is even worse than it was this morning."

"You would've thought that wouldn't be possible..." Vida commented.

"Well the good news is, the worst is over" Xander said, optimistically, but he couldn't be anymore wrong.

Deep within the recesses of the Underworld, a mysterious gate was open as a maniacal laugh echoed through the waste. A powerful and evil spirit emerged into the human world. Once he was in the human world, a powerful seal magically appeared on the ground, revealing his true form: a powerful knight in black, gold and purple armor. He had a sword and shield in hand, ready to cause mayhem. "After all these years, I'm free..."

 **...**

The mysterious book: the Xenotome, flipped to the next page and a mysterious seal magically appeared on the page. "There is a crack in the gate, the darkness has returned..." a hooded figure read the strange language in the book.

 **...**

Back in Briarwood, Xander, Chip, Meryl, Vida and Maddie were outside the Rock-Porium. They had just finished their shifts, changed out of their work uniforms, and were enjoying some free time to themselves. Chip opened up a box of pizza he ordered, while Xander was on his skateboard, jumping over some trash cans, while Maddie continued filming her friends.

"After narrowly escaping death, the human species copes with it in very different ways" Maddie spoke into the camera. "Some use physical activities..." Maddie filmed Xander expertly picking up his board with his foot.

"Some listen too music..." Vida sitting in the back of her truck, with her sound system turned all the way up and a magazine in her hands.

"Some turn to art..." Meryl was sitting down doing some sketching a new design in her art notebook _._

"And some eat..." Chip, ready to dig into a slice of pizza. "Tell me Chip Thorn, what type of pizza are you eating?" Maddie asked her friend.

"Just anchovies, pepperoni, cheese, and chocolate marshmallows" Chip said, with his mouth full as he picked a marshmallow off the pizza and ate it.

"Ewww" Maddie groaned. "Fine example of the non-human species."

But their relaxation was cut short, by someone pleading for help "Somebody please help me! Please, someone! Anyone, I need help."

Xander, Chip, Meryl, Vida and Maddie stopped what they were doing and approached the elderly man in the middle of the town square as others began to surround him.

"It's my brother, we were walking just up the road and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. It's just out of town, a creature took him into the woods..."

Once he mentioned the woods, people began to leave. No one dares to leave the city to step into the woods. "Can you imagine that V, him asking for someone to go into the woods..." Xander whispered to Vida, but she was not listening. "V?" Vida continued looking on with intent, feeling bad that no one wanted to help the elderly man.

"Won't somebody please help me?" the elderly man pleaded once again, but no one offered.

"I will..." A voice spoke out. The voice came from the same young man who was riding into Briarwood. He was on his knees, fixing up his bike from earlier when he skidded off the road. "I could use a break" as he put on his leather jacket.

"Thank you" the elderly man breathed in relief as he approached him.

"Hey, I'm Xander" Xander introduced himself. "You're new around here, aren't ya? Probably not aware of all the facts and there's just one. You go into those woods, and you don't come out..." Xander warned him.

"I heard about it, but the guy needs help. And no one else in this city seems to care" he said, staring a hole at everyone. This young man showed bravery that not a lot of people possessed. As he was about to leave, Vida stopped him, "I'll go with you! Not everyone in this city is a coward."

Nick nodded his head as Chip volunteered as well, "I'll go too! I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest!" Chip was a little _too_ enthusiastic about going to the woods. "This is a dangerous quest, right?"

"Perilous" Vida answered dryly.

"Sweet!" Chip exclaimed as he and Vida went to accompany that mysterious young man.

"Well, let's go" the young man said as the elderly man, showed them where the creature took his brother. Maddie, Meryl, and Xander exchanged worried looks as they stayed behind.

Meryl and Xander looked at Maddie as she spoke out, "Don't look at me. I'm the sister with the common sense."

"But we can't just let them go alone! What if they get hurt or worse..." Meryl spoke out, concerned for her friends' safety.

As they stood there, a vampire stood on top of a building, witnessing everything that had transpired. It simply cackled before flying off back into the Underworld. That vampire is known throughout the Underworld as Necrolai. Necrolai is the dark mistress of the Underworld and the Queen of the Vampires. "Report, Necrolai" Morticon asked her as he sat on his throne.

Morticon is the general of the Morlock army. Morticon appears to be an undead cyborg, with the machinery that comprises the bulk of his body fused to what remains of his blue skin. He was the one who lead the army of the undead in the Great Battle to gain control of the human realm. He runs his undead army with an iron fist, ready to conquer the human world with nothing but evil magic.

"I have seen the human world, it is all that we imagined and ready to be destroyed!"

"Destroyed it will be..."

"Let me be the one" Necrolai pleaded, wanting the pleasure to bring the human world to it's knees.

"In due time, hag! We must not make the same mistakes. We must be clever, ruthless. This time, we will be victorious!" Morticon declared as all the creatures of the undead cheered. This was the moment, Morticon and Necrolai waited years for. "Listen my undead warriors, you have lived only a nightmare, but no longer! Where's Koragg? Send them forth to all who live in the light! To destroy!" Morticon rallied his warriors.

Koragg emerged from the shadows. "Careful, Morticon. You're only a servant of the master..." Koragg the Knight Wolf is a great and powerful warrior and sorcerer, who is very faithful to the master of the Underworld.

 **...**

Meanwhile after walking several miles, the group finally made it to the edge of the forest. The forest had this very mysterious atmosphere as a sign: _Do Not Enter_ , was by the entrance. No one knows what lurks in the forest or what dangers lie ahead. "You're sure you're willing to enter? The woods are a very scary place" the elderly man asked them one more time.

"You ask a lot of questions, for someone whose brother in danger" the young man said observantly.

"Everyone's in danger..." the elderly man said, cryptically. This elderly man seems to know more than he's leading on.

"Everyone's in danger? Yeah!" Chip exclaimed as a car horn sounded behind them. They turned around to see Meryl, Maddie and Xander driving Vida's car to where they were.

"Xander! I told you if you ever took my car, I'd rearrange your limbs!" Vida threatened him.

"You're going into the woods and never returning, as if you're ever going to see it again" Xander quipped back as he and the girls got out of the car to accompany their friends into the woods.

"He's got a point" Chip pointed out to Vida.

"You're my sister, you go, I go..." Maddie said, reluctantly.

"Plus, we were worried about you guys. We'd be freaked if anything happened" Meryl added, ready to join her friends.

"And so there are six..." the elderly man whispered, having an agenda up his sleeve.

They walked throughout the forest, trying to locate the elderly man's brother. "Ugh, it's creepy out here" Maddie commented.

"Yeah, you got that right" Xander commented.

As they continued to walk throughout the forest, the elderly man slowed down and hid behind a tree as he magically reverted to his true form. As the kids continued to walk, they unknowingly stepped into another dimension. It suddenly got darker as their surroundings quickly changed. "What was that? Guys, I just felt something, something weird..." Meryl spoke out.

"Wait, where's the old man?" the new guy asked.

"Ten seconds in the wood and we're already lost, alright!" Chip said, not realizing the situation him and his friends are in. "... Trolls, and goblins, and elves live in the woods too. I've also heard that a witch live here. She's hideous, with green skin, and black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks" Chip explained as he lead the group, trying to find their way out of the forest.

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend" the young man spoke out. "Guys!"

They turned around but were startled at what they are seeing. "There's no such thing as witches" the young man reasoned out but they were not paying attention. "Oh okay, so now you're playing with me. Whoo, someone's behind me, I'm so scared" he said, noticing their scared expressions and mocking them. "Boo!"

"There _is_ someone behind you!" Meryl said with fear in her voice. He turned around to see a black hooded figure.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he jumped back. The hooded figure started making it's way towards the group, who were simply frozen in place.

"Anybody want to run?" Maddie asked them.

"Already tried, but my feet won't move" Xander answered.

Then out of nowhere, strange looking creatures jumped out of nowhere, surrounding the group. "It's got friends!" Vida exclaimed.

"What is happening?" Meryl panicked as she unknowingly hid behind Chip, who definitely wasn't complaining.

"Watch out!" Maddie exclaimed as the hooded figure took out a magic wand. The white snowflake crystal started glowing as the figure exclaimed, " _ **Mysto Aerotan!**_ "

Out of nowhere, brooms flew in and picked up group and took them to safety.

Back on the ground, this mysterious hooded figure blasted those creatures with a strong spell, destroying all of them, with the mysterious figure standing tall.

The brooms were taking the group to safety as they all struggled to hold on. The only person who seemed to be in control of their broom was Chip. The brooms dropped the group by a colossal tree, with the base shaped like the head of a dragon. As they all get up, they were trying to make sense of what had just happened. "Okay, so new guy, now you know why no one goes into these woods" Xander explained to the young man.

"The name's Nick" he introduced himself to the group.

"What is this place?" Vida asked as they all looked around.

"I call it Root Core" the mysterious hooded figure returned.

"Quick in here" Nick suggested as they backed into the dragon-shaped structure for safety. The dragon-shaped structure closed it's mouth, trapping the group inside. After some shoving and pushing, the group then stumbled inside a strange room.

"I thought it best you were brought here" a voice spoke out.

"Hi, I'm Xander. It's a really nice place you got here, it's really woody" Xander introduced himself, knocking on the table. With one raise of the hand, the hooded figure magically returned the brooms in their proper compartments in the wall.

"I am the sorceress, Udonna" the hooded figure revealed itself to be an elderly woman, dressed elegantly in white with red hair. Udonna is a powerful and talented sorceress whose people fought in the Great Battle against the Morlocks, which ended with the Morlocks being cast into the Underworld. "Welcome to my home" Udonna welcomed the group, as Root Core came to life.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Chip said in awe.

"When the six of you entered the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension..." Udonna explained.

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood? Do we live in a great city or what?" Chip said happily. This was Chip's fantasy coming to life.

"A few years ago, there was a great battle in our world. Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension, when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the Underworld, but at a great cost. The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through..." Udonna explained. This was definitely a lot for the group to take in.

"Remember me? Xander?" Xander spoke out, interrupting Udonna. "I'm just wondering? What does that have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end of both our worlds..."

"Please, none of us are buying this fairy tale" Nick added.

"This is not a fairy tale. What I tell is what happened" Udonna standing firm on her word.

"Guys..." Nick started.

"Hey, let's hear what she has to say. We can always leave after that" Vida spoke out, defending Udonna.

"The Xentome" Udonna motioned to what looked to be a spell book on a stand in the middle of the room. They all walked behind Udonna, wanting to catch a glimpse. "The book of the unknown. In it is everything we do not know."

"What sort of language is that? I've never seen it before..." Meryl asked out of curiousity as her eyes were glued to that book. Meryl couldn't make it out at all, but she did notice a new symbols, and yet, she's never seen these symbols in her whole life. How did she know this strange language?

"It's the language of the ancients. You will soon learn it" Udonna explained to them as she took a glimpse at Meryl, who was studying the book, before she turned back to read the entry, "It says, when evil rises again, six mythical warriors from the human realm will step forward, with one coming from long descent."

Udonna turned to face the group in front of her. "You are those warriors? You are the Power Rangers."

"Whoa" was all Maddie could say, as Chip laughed, "Nice!"

"Um, excuse me, but there must be some mistake. How are we gonna fight pure evil? Our high school football team hasn't won a game in six years" Xander spoke out. They were skeptical and had every right to be.

"Xander's right, this is just... a lot to take in" Meryl added as the rest of the group exchanged agreeing looks.

"These are your magic wands" Udonna collected six wands, each with a gem in the shape of a symbol on the top. These symbols were all over Root Core. "Never go anywhere without them..."

Udonna handed the yellow wand to Chip, the blue wand to Maddie, the pink wand to Vida, the green wand to Xander, the red wand to Nick, and purple wand to Meryl. Each want lit up as each person touched it. As Meryl looked at her wand, which had a light purple gem on it in the shape of a crescent moon, her necklace began glowing. Meryl held her necklace in her fingers as her wand and necklace shined in unison.

"Just as I thought..." Udonna spoke out after a moment. "You are a descendant of a Mystic. But to which one I am not sure..."

"Mystic? N-n-no. My dad's a doctor and my mom's a music teacher. I doubt either one of them fought a great battle against evil" Meryl said. Udonna chuckled at Meryl's quirk as her eyes soon fell on Meryl's moon amulet. It's like she has seen that amulet before, but she wasn't sure where.

"May I ask where you got your amulet?" Udonna pointed to Meryl's necklace.

"I've always had this necklace. My adoptive parents told me that when they found me, I had this necklace around my neck. I've had it ever since" Meryl said, holding her necklace.

Udonna could not shake this suspicion in her head. Could Meryl really be her? She was lost so many years ago... "Udonna! Udonna!" a young blond woman ran into the room, breaking the sorceress's concentration. She ran into the main room, about to speak to Udonna until her eyes fell on the six teens with them. "Oh! Hello, nice to meet you. Uh, excuse me. Udonna..."

She whispered something in Udonna's ears and her expression quickly changed. "You must stay here until I return. Do not go into the woods by yourselves..." With one snap of her fingers, Udonna mystically transported herself out of Root Core.

"I wish I could do that. I practice and I practice, and nothing" the young blond grumbled as she snapped her fingers, trying to do what Udonna had just done. "Oh, hello, again. I'm Clare, sorceress-in-training here at Root Core."

Nick had officially heard enough, "Okay, that's it. I'm out of here."

"No, you can't go. Udonna said you had to stay here until she returns" Clare said, stepping in front of Nick, not allowing the rangers to leave.

"We all better go" Maddie said, siding with Nick as everyone else agreed. While Meryl really wanted to get back to her life in Briarwood, there was a tiny part of her that wanted to stay. She couldn't explain what her connection is to this strange place.

"Oh, this is not good" Clare panicked. "I know! I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna get's back. _**Corum Oviat Ditrum...**_ " When Clare cast the spell, it wasn't the result that she wanted. Instead of freezing the group where they stood, she turned herself into a sheep. The group can not believe what they had just seen.

Having enough of this, they each placed their wands on the Xenotome and left Root Core. "Boy, is Udonna gonna be m-aaaaa-d at me" Clare said as she tried to figure out how to turn herself back into a human.

Once they left Root Core, the group ran as fast as they could away from the strange place they had just been in. The group still had a hard time believing that they were supposed to protect the world against evil as Power Rangers. As they tried to figure out how to get back to Briarwood, they stumbled upon a small village.

"Look, it's a village" Meryl said in awe at the strange creatures that lived in the forest. The village was filled with fairies, trolls, goblins and everything that seemed to only exist in fairytales. "It's like straight out of a fairytale..."

"Who are they?" Xander asked.

"I should've known you wouldn't stay at Root Core" Udonna said, approaching the rangers.

"What happened here?" Maddie asked, clearly concerned.

"Woodland village was destroyed. Tomorrow it will be another village. The darkness destroys everything within it's path, until they find what it wants" Udonna informed them.

"What are they looking for?" Chip asked.

"Me..." Udonna revealed. "And then they will go after you..." referring to the rangers.

"Hold on just a sec" Nick spoke out. "I never agreed to be part of this."

"It is them!" a voice spoke out. "It is them! The protectors are here" a troll approached them as the creatures clamored around them. "Hail, the Mystic Force!"

"Hail, the Mystic Force!" the creatures hailed in unison as they got on one knee for the group. Udonna had informed the villages still standing the Xenotome revealed that the six mythical warriors have come to stop evil magic from taking over.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped" Xander said, basking in the attention while Vida gave him a humorless look. "It's not so bad."

Out of nowhere, a large hulking beast came out and approached the village. The monster looks a lot larger than life. "Okay, that's bad" Xander said, pointing at the beast as it roared menacingly throughout the forest.

The villagers ran for cover as Udonna instructed the group, "Take out your wands!"

"Uhh, we kinda left them back at the tree" Chip revealed bashfully.

"Alright, stand back" Udonna instructed them as she stepped forward. She took out her white snow wand, the source of all her powers. " _ **Magical Source, Mystic Force!**_ " With that, Udonna morphed into a Power Ranger. "Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!"

The group looked on in awe and what they had just witnessed. Everything Udonna was telling them about was all true. "Now, that's cool!" Vida said, impressed.

Udonna leapt high in the air as she blasted the monster with her snow staff, but the monster was able to deflect the blast. The monster tried to strike Udonna, but she did a quick backflip, evading it. While Udonna was fighting the beast, Hidiacs, the undead soldiers appeared, ready to fight.

"Guys, we have company..." Nick said as the Hidiacs were ready to strike.

"The way I see it we have two choices: we can surrender and be destroyed..." Chip started.

"Or fight?" Maddie asked.

" _We fight_ " Nick said, standing his ground.

"Guys, I don't know about this. I'm _not_ a fighter" Meryl spoke out as she hid behind Chip. Chip looked at Meryl, who was scared out of her wits. This could be Chip's chance to be a real hero to her. While, Meryl is a genuinely peaceful person who believes that fighting or violence is no way resolve any issue.

"You have any better ideas?" Vida asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, there is a third option. Plan Xander: I'll just reason with them" Xander said, stopping Nick from doing anything rash. Xander walked up to the Hidiacs and used his charming personality, in the hopes it would save him and the group, "Hi, I'm Xander. We're not really from these parts, eh. So if it's okay with you, we'll be heading off..." Xander was cut off by a swift kick in the stomach, knocking him off his feet.

"I guess we fight" Xander realized as he got to his feet. The Hidiacs blasted at the group, knocking them down before charging at them.

The group tried their best to protect themselves but the Hidiacs were pretty strong. The Hidiacs were throwing the group around like nothing.

The Hidiacs grabbed Nick, but he tried his best to fight back but he was simply thrown into some pots and pans.

Xander tried to take cover behind a log but was kicked into a small home. Chip was kicked into a wheelbarrow, before the Hidiacs grabbed him and tossed him aside.

While Chip tried to defend himself, Maddie was tossed into a pile firewood. Maddie swiftly duck under a jab but she was knocked right into a tree.

Meryl was tossed into aside like a rag doll before a Hidiac picked her up. Meryl managed to get out of it's grip and ran behind a tree but another Hidiac appeared behind from her and knocked her down.

The Hidiacs managed to hold down Vida, but she managed to kick them out of her way before doing a backflip and getting out of their grasp. But unfortunately she was knocked into some furniture.

They all tried to best to fight but it wasn't enough. While rangers were fighting, the hulking beast that was fighting Udonna was getting the best of her. "Just remember, to use magic all you have to do is believe in magic" Udonna reminded them.

The group did not catch what Udonna had said. They were still being manhandled by Underworld's army of the undead.

Chip was knocked against a tree, "What did she say? To use magic all I have to do is believe? Well I do, _I believe in magic!_ " Chip exclaimed, finally believing. When the Hidiacs were about to attack Chip, he used her arms to shield himself, and then lighting came out from his wrists, protecting him. "It works! Guys! The magic really works, just believe!"

"I believe!" Xander breathed out, stumbling into a tree. "I believe in magic!" Xander exclaimed. The vines of the trees came out and attacked the Hidiacs cornering Xander.

"I believe in magic..." Maddie said quietly, as water sprouted out from the ground and drowned the Hidiacs.

"I believe in magic!" Meryl said as her amulet started glowing. The Hidiacs charged at her, and when she put her hands out to protect herself, dozens of small glowing lights came out of her hands, protecting her. Those glowing lights looked like dozens of stars you would see in the night sky.

"I believe! I believe!" Vida exclaimed. She started spinning like a tornado as the wind sent the creatures flying. "Whoa, I'm tornado! And I'm pink?!" Once Vida stopped, she exclaimed, "I like, well all accept the color."

The hulking beast blasted at Udonna, but she was not backing down. "Snow staff!" Udonna blasted at it, freezing it solid. "You're ice!" Udonna exclaimed, standing tall. With one snap of her fingers, the monster was destroyed.

While all the other rangers had managed to unlock their magical abilities, Nick wasn't so lucky. "Okay, I guess I believe too" but Nick's magic wasn't working like everyone else's is. Before the other Hidiacs could get to Nick, Udonna blasted them all away.

Udonna approached Nick in her White Mystic Ranger Suit, "Power down." Udonna regrouped with the rest of the rangers and she was very impressed at what she had just witnessed. "Well, well, very nice. You truly are the ones. Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Chip said, enthusiastically.

"I'm in!" Vida added on. "I kicked some serious evil back there."

"This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my sister" Maddie agreed, smiling at Vida.

"This is all so crazy, but I'm a firm believer in anything being possible. Count me in" Meryl smiled.

"Someone's gotta look after these guys, right?" Xander smiled, joining in with the rest of his friends.

The looked at Nick, who was still holding his neck in pain. "Me? No way. I'm out of here" Nick said, brushing the dirt off his jacket.

"Are you sure this is what you choose?" Udonna asked. The Xenotome told of _six_ mystical warriors fighting against evil.

"Look, the 'I believe in magic' thing, it didn't work for me."

"Try believing again, maybe it didn't catch on the first time" Maddie encouraged him.

"He is a nonbeliever, I can do nothing for him..." Udonna said. Udonna cannot make Nick believe in magic. Udonna could give Nick all the truth in the world but if he, himself doesn't truly believe, his magic will not work. "Clare will see you out of the woods safely. Clare!"

"Here I a-a-aa-mmm!" Clare approached them, still a sheep.

"Oh my dear child" Udonna chuckled. Clare was still working on casting spells and she had a tendency to mess up. "When will you get your spells right?" as everyone chuckled. "See him safe passage out of the woods."

"Yes, Udon-n-n-naa. Follo-o-oww me" Clare said as she led Nick out of the woods.

As he left, a dark seal appeared from the ground and there he appeared: Koragg, the Wolf Warrior appeared in front of them. "You may have defeated my Hidiacs, but you will not defeat me" as he drew his blade. "Wolf attack!" Korragg explained as he blasted a powerful attack on the rangers and Udonna. "It is the end for you..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well that's the end of the very first chapter. Here, you meet the Hawthornes and it seems Meryl has grown up to be a pretty beautiful young woman? What do you think about her character overall? There is always room for improvement. Also, she is slowly starting to learn about her life as a baby before coming to the human world. And Udonna seems to know something Meryl doesn't (oooo). What do you guys think of the chapter as a whole?  
** **Lemme know what you guys think of the chapter? There is always room for improvement moving forward.  
** **All feedback and criticism is welcome.  
Please Read&Review**


	3. Broken Spell (Part II)

**Author's Note:** **Here is part 2 of Broken Spell! This chapter was really fun to write and I had a lot of fun figuring out what kinds of spells and powers Meryl was capable of.  
** **Here in this chapter, the team (minus Nick) have accepted their responsibilities as Power Rangers as they go face-to-face with the Wolf Warrior: Koragg. While Udonna and Maddie try to convince Nick to stay in Briarwood and accept his responsibilities as a Power Ranger. And Meryl soon learns the circumstances behind her adoption.  
** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY OWN MERYL/CELESTINA, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 02: Broken Spell (Part II)**

Once the team (minus Nick) had accepted their responsibilities as Power Rangers, a dark seal appeared from the ground and there he appeared: Koragg, the Wolf Warrior appeared in front of them. "You may have defeated my Hidiacs, but you will not defeat me" as he drew his blade. "Wolf attack!" Korragg explained as he blasted a powerful attack on the rangers and Udonna. "It is the end for you..."

As Xander, Chip, Meryl, Vida, Maddie and Udonna struggled to get up, Koragg demanded "On your feet. Darkness has come..." Koragg was a knight a mission.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Maddie spoke out, with fear in her voice.

"I do not know you, warrior. But if it's a battle you want, I am ready to fight" Udonna said bravely.

"Hold on, lemme try and reason with him" Xander said, as he walked forward to reason with the fearsome warrior. "Hi, the name's Xander..."

"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf" Koragg introduced himself. " _ **Uthe Mejor Catastros... Rise up from your depths...**_ " Magically a dark seal magically appeared on the ground, and a large mechanized horse came out from the depths of the Underworld and into the human realm.

"So much for reasoning" Xander said as they looked up at the large horse in fear.

" _ **Sumbol Unithos Equestras...**_ " Koragg chanted as he leapt up high in the sky and merged with the large horse. " _ **Power of the Centaur!**_ "

"A centaur, a real centaur! I want one!" Chip said in awe.

"You are now just pebbles underneath my hooves..." Koragg cackled as he towered over the rangers and Udonna.

"How is that fair?! He has a horse!" Meryl yelled as Udonna stepped forward. "Get back! You are not ready to fight his kind, I am..."

"No problem, here. He's all your's." Xander spoke out.

" ** _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_** " Udonna exclaimed. "White Mystic Ranger!" as Udonna morphed into the White Mystic Force Power Ranger. Once she morphed, Udonna got her snow staff and exclaimed, " _ **Galwit Mysto Prifior!**_ " With that, Udonna had grown larger in size and became a Mystic Titan.

"I'm ready..." Koragg challenged the snow sorceress as the faced off.

"Energy of light, fire!" Udonna exclaimed as she blasted at Koragg, but he was able to deflect her blast with his shield.

"Darkness destroys light..."

The rangers just looked up from the ground in fear as Udonna charged at Koragg, but he was able to deliver some strong kicks with his horse legs. Once Udonna struck the Wolf Warrior with her snow staff, she asked "Have I seen you before wizard? You are too familiar."

"And you too, witch. But that will not stop me from destroying you."

"What?!"

"Behold the eye of the master!" Koragg exclaimed while his shield opened up, revealing a strange lens, sending Udonna flying with a strong blast of dark magic. "Charge!", Koragg charging at Udonna, striking her with his sword. Udonna would soon fall at the hands of Koragg.

"You are defeated..." Koragg declared as Udonna demorphed, while her Snow Staff fell to the ground.

"Udonna!" Meryl yelled as the rangers ran to aid the snow sorceress.

Meanwhile, Clare (still in the form of a sheep) was leading Nick out of the forest. "It's s-nn-ooo-wing" Clare observed.

"That's weird" Nick commented. "Not a cloud in the sky."

"Oh no! U-ddd-ooo-nna" Clare panicked as she ran straight back to Root Core, leaving Nick to find a way out of the forest himself.

While Clare headed back to check on Udonna, the rangers were trying to help Udonna come to. Koragg pulled Udonna's snow staff from the ground, "I will spare all of you, so that you witness first hand the terror and destruction that unfolds on your land. Remember this day, you'll wish it was your last."

The rangers and Udonna looked at Koragg with looks of anger in their eyes. Koragg was a formidable adversary and they will have a challenge on their hands when he returns. " _ **Uthe Sastos...**_ " Koragg transported himself back to the Underworld, with Udonna's snow staff now in his possession.

 **...**

In the depths of the Underworld, Koragg had returned to share his accomplishments with his allies. "Our first victory, hail the master! Hail!" Koragg exclaimed as he held Udonna's snow staff high in the air. Koragg is exceedingly loyal to the master of the Underworld and is determined to see his goals of conquering the human realm with dark magic through. Taking away the White Mystic Ranger's snow staff was the first step.

"Koragg, you are a great warrior, I give you that. But you have much to learn as a sorcerer" Morticon commended the Wolf Warrior as he approached him. "You will give me the snow staff, so I can learn to control it's power" Morticon demanded as he cast a spell on Koragg.

"Never!" Koragg exclaimed as he overcame Morticon's dark magic. "You want to test my magic, Morticon? The staff is mine. We may share the goal of destroying the surface world, but that is where our alliance stops. If you're such a great warrior, why can't you leave this pit?"

There has always been a power struggle in the Underworld as many different beasts try to get their rightful place on the throne, but there is only one master of the Underworld.

"How dare you!" Morticon roared as he and Koragg drew their swords against each other. "You know as well as I that my power is so great, you cannot conjure a spell strong enough to release me! But when you do find a way and I get out, No one is safe! No one!"

Morticon was determined to make his appearance in the human world in due time. And when that time comes, the rangers were going to have more on their hands that just Koragg.

 **...**

Back at Root Core, the rangers regrouped while they came to grips with the situation they were in. "Without my snow staff, I cannot fight anymore. But I can still train you. I can teach you the ways of magic" Udonna informed the rangers. "Clare?"

"C-ooo-mmm-ing" Clare said as she came into the room. Clare had yet to figure out to revert herself back to normal.

"Oh child..." Udonna said affectionately to her young apprentice. " _ **Morthay Mammun...**_ " Udonna cast a spell, turning Clare back to her human form.

"Why didn't you do that before? You know how warm it was in all that wool?"

The rangers chuckled at Clare's bumbling ways as Udonna explained to the aspiring sorceress, "If I do everything for you, how will you ever learn?"

Clare got up and joined Udonna, as she handed the rangers their magic wands, "This time, go nowhere without them."

"After everything that happened, I think we learned our lesson" Meryl said meekly. Now the rangers were starting to understand how real all of this is.

"But to tell you the truth. Walking around town carrying a wand, well it might be good for Chip but..." Xander implied to Udonna. While the rangers were now coming to terms with their responsibilities, walking around with a magic wand can draw some unwanted attention their way.

Clare gave Udonna a look, agreeing with the rangers. "Very well" Udonna smiled. " _ **Utum Zore...**_ " with that Udonna turned the rangers' wands into their Mystic Morphers, which closely resembled cell phones. "I hope you find these more to your generation's liking."

"Cell-phones, very cool" Vida complimented as the rangers played around with their new technology.

"They are your Mystic Morphers. They are activated by spell codes, that you'll come to learn along the journey" Udonna explained to them.

As the rangers played around with their Mystic Morphers, Meryl looked at her's, before looking at the other's. Meryl's Mystic Morpher was very different compared to everyone else's. While everyone's Mystic Morpher was gold and black, her's was a blue, light purple, grey, and white. "Udonna, why is my Mystic Morpher different from everyone else's?" Meryl asked, curiously.

"This is your Lunar Mystic Morpher. You have special powers, my dear. Special gifts that I haven't seen since the great battle. You will learn to control these powers as you go through this journey" Udonna reassured at her. Meryl smiled as her amulet began to glow again.

"Now go back to the city, live your normal lives and wait until you are needed" Udonna advised the rangers. "Remember, there is evil everywhere and it would be best served not speaking to no one about what has happened."

"I can show them the way out of the woods" Clare suggested.

"No, they must find their own way. Just remember, the trees are your passage..." Udonna informed the rangers.

 **...**

Once the rangers left Root Core, they wandered around the forest, trying to find their way back to Briarwood. "How could a tree be our passage?" Chip asked. When he placed his hand on a tree, he was magically sucked inside as the others looked on in awe. Now, the nothing surprised the rangers anymore.

Chip managed to get out of the tree, "Whoa guys, it's so cool! Just touch the tree and bam! You're flying through roots, branches, stems, leaves, bark! Just think of the tree in front of the record shop. Really, it works!"

"No, no, no, no" Xander said, still being a little skeptic. "There is now way that this tree..." as Xander was going to lean against the tree to prove a point, but he was magically sucked inside. With that, Xander ended up across the street from the Rock-Porium.

Xander looked around, not believing what just happened, "Okay, it can." As he stood there, Toby walked out and noticed Xander across the street. Out of nowhere, the rest of the rangers all magically came out of the tree, toppling on top of Xander, Toby witnessing it all.

"Hey, did you guys just..." Toby started in confusion. "From the tree?" Toby was simply at a loss for words as his employees went over to get back to work.

"Never mind" Toby said, brushing it off.

"Are you feelin' okay?" Vida asked, playing it clueless to not draw any attention to the rangers.

"I've got to check this out" Toby said as he crossed the street and stared at the tree. As he walked into the tree, instead of being sucked in, he hit his head pretty hard against the tree trunk.

 **...**

While everyone was inside working, Maddie came out to see Nick across the street on his motorcycle, ready to leave town. After what had happened earlier, Nick couldn't wait to get out of Briarwood. "Hey there..." Maddie greeted the mysterious young man.

"Hey" Nick greeted her back.

"We sure could've used your help back there..." Maddie said, trying her best to boost Nick's spirits. Even though he was new around these parts, Maddie still made the effort to make him feel welcomed.

"I don't think there was anything I could've done."

"So, while we're out in the world fighting evil, what are you going to do?"

"Well first, I'm going to fix my bike. Then I'll head to my grandparents' to see if I can live there instead of with my sister in Briarwood..."

"No parents?"

"Uhhh, you are nosy" Nick joked, getting a smile out of Maddie. "Yes, I have parents. They're working overseas for a few years. I was living with my cousins for a while, then my uncle, now my sister..." Nick admitted. Nick hasn't really had a feeling of a real home.

"Must be hard leaving friends all the time."

"Usually don't stay around long enough to have friends."

"You know, you could. I mean, you could stay somewhere longer..." Maddie said, trying to convince Nick to stay in Briarwood. "You know, like here, maybe."

"I'd love to hang and talk to you all day, but I still have a lot of work to do on my bike and..."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry" Maddie apologized for taking up Nick's time. "I'm just, I... I was trying... I'm gonna leave you to it" Maddie struggled looking for the right words but nothing was coming to mind, as she left to get back to work.

"Hey, look" Nick spoke out, stopping Maddie. "I.. I really appreciate what you're trying to do, what you're trying to say. But I guess, I'm just not cut out for this magic stuff like you guys. But, good luck..."

"Yeah, you too..." was all Maddie could say, before heading back to work. Maddie could see the hero that Nick was capable of becoming, even he himself didn't see it yet. As Nick stood there, it was like he had reservations about leaving Briarwood.

As Nick went back to fixing his bike, back at Root Core, Udonna and Clare were watching everything unfold before them, via the crystal ball. "Forget him Clare. It is not to be..." Udonna simply stated. Udonna was set in her ways: it was either you believed in magic or you didn't. With evil coming to invade the human world, she didn't have the time to make Nick believe in magic.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't know why the Xenotome, showed six warriors instead of five" Clare wondered. "Maybe I'm the sixth warrior" Clare exclaimed as she waved the broom around. Udonna ducked under it and stopped it before Clare broke something valuable or did any further damage.

"Probably not" Udonna stated as she went to check the Xenotome.

"Right, we move on"

"Sweep, please" Udonna instructed Clare.

"But, it's a good thing you didn't move on when I started here. Any other sorceress, would've tossed me to the trolls when I cracked the crystal ball, or when I dried up the lake, or..." Clare listed some of her many screw-ups.

"Yes, there was a long list of things you needed to learn. Not to mention turning yourself into a sheep. You child, you are not someone I could ever give up on..." Udonna reassured Clare, gently moving her hair off her shoulders. Udonna could see that Clare had the potential to be a great sorceress, with her guidance. She could see the sorceress in Clare that even she herself couldn't see.

"And I appreciate that. But just for reference, so when I become a powerful sorceress, I'll know. Why is it we're giving up on Nick?" Clare asked her mentor.

Udonna looked at her as she saw her apprentice show wisdom far beyond her years...

 **...**

Back in the dark recesses of the Underworld, Koragg was getting ready for his next attack on the human world. "It's almost time..." Koragg stated.

"He's not to be trusted..." Necrolai said to Morticon as they plotted in the shadows. Koragg is more powerful than both Morticon and Necrolai, and could overthrow both of them if he chose to.

"And you are?" Morticon said incredulously. Morticon doesn't trust Koragg anymore than he can trust the Queen of the Vampires. "Koragg! I want you and your Hidiacs to do something for me."

Morticon had something up his sleeve...

 **...**

Back in the human world, Nick was still working on his motorcycle but it still wasn't working. "It will still not run..." a voice said observantly. Nick looked up to see none other than Udonna in front of him.

"You may know about magic but you know nothing about bikes" Nike stated. Motorcycles is the area of Nick's expertise. "I just fixed it." As Nick tried to start up his motorcycle, the engine started sputtering. "It should've started right up."

"Look, if you messed with my bike to try to get me to stay..." Nick turned around to see that Udonna had magically disappeared. "What are you lookin' at?!" Nick shouted at a man just looking at him, like he was crazy.

"Only you can see me..." Udonna informed him.

"Just my luck. As I was saying, you can undo whatever you did to my bike" Nick accused Udonna, for sabotaging his bike.

"I have done nothing to your bike" Udonna defended herself. "Nick, there's a reason why you're here at this place, at this time. Don't run away from it."

"Look, I know you think you need me, but you don't. You saw me back there, I can't do the magic thing. I'm not your guy."

"Then why did you speak up first to help the old man, who had lost his brother?"

"How'd you know about that?"

Like magic, Udonna became the old man from earlier that day. That was the plan Udonna had all along. Udonna disguised herself as an old man to see what humans had the courage to help someone in need. Nick, Xander, Chip, Vida, Madison, and Meryl showed great courage and compassion that real heroes were made of. "No way..." Nick said in awe.

"It let me know that you were the one to lead the rangers."

"Come on!" a voice yelled. Nick turned around to see Vida, Meryl, Maddie, Xander, and Chip running out of the Rock-Porium into the woods.

"Where are they going?" Nick asked, concerned.

"There's trouble in the woods" Udonna said, sounding concerned as well. "They're going to help. Nick, they need you..."

"I'm not a leader, apparently I can't even fix my bike."

Udonna took out her magic wand and cast a spell over Nick's bike, with that the engine was working. "Isn't about time you owned up to who you really are?" Udonna asked as Nick got on his bike.

"Thanks for the help with the bike, but I gotta..." Nick looked down for one second and Udonna was gone. "Go..." Nick put on his helmet and started his trek out of Briarwood.

 **...**

Meanwhile, other rangers came out from a tree and were transported back into the magical dimension. When they came out, their clothes changed and they were wearing capes and new clothes. Each ranger's uniform had their ranger color accenting it. "Guys, check out the uniform!" Maddie said in awe as everyone enjoyed their new clothes.

"And cloaks!" Chip added as he played with his cape. "Nice!"

"We look great!" Meryl said as she spun around in her new uniform.

"Yeah, you do..." Chip said in a daze, with his eyes glued on Meryl.

"Huh?" Meryl asked, not paying attention to what Chip said.

"What?" Chip said spinning around, trying to brush off what he had just said. Xander simply chuckled at his friend.

"I hate pink" Vida grumbled as the clouds started coming in and thunder started to boom in the sky.

"You can go to the complaints department later, Vida" Xander told her as they noticed a dark seal appearing in the ground. "Look..." With that Hidiacs appeared, ready to take on the rangers.

"I hope everyday, isn't going to be like this" Maddie groaned. The rangers charged into battle and this time they were prepared.

Xander hit the Hidiacs with some strong kicks before hitting them with some strong kicks. Xander really displayed some real strength as he blocked one Hidiac's kick before tossing him aside.

Chip hit some pretty strong jabs on the Hidiacs, before ducking under one of their swords as his high energy kept him in the fight. But one Hidiac caught him off guard, as they took him down.

Vida's managed to use her cloak to confuse the Hidiacs, but one of them came out from behind her, taking her down.

Meryl ducked underneath one of the Hidiac's kicks, as she did an aerial cartwheel into a low sweep kick, causing the Hidiacs to fall. As she got up, she hit a strong back roundhouse kick but it was caught as they sent her flying.

Maddie held her own for a little while, but the Hidiac's caught one of her jabs, sending her down to the ground.

The Hidiacs each picked up the rangers, Chip shouted "She said we'd know when to use our wands, I think this is the time."

"Ya think?!" Vida exclaimed.

"Let's ranger up!" Xander exclaimed as the rangers regrouped.

The rangers removed their cloaks before whipping out their morphers. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" The rangers exclaimed in unison, as they typed the spellcode '1-2-3' in their morphers.

 _ **Galwit Mysto Ranger...**_

With that the team went from normal kids, to the power rangers.

" _Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!_ " Xander exclaimed.

" _Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!_ " Vida exclaimed.

" _Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!_ " Maddie exclaimed.

" _Fast as lighting! Yellow Mystic Ranger!_ " Chip exclaimed.

" _Endlessly enchanting as the moon! Lunar Mystic Ranger!_ " Meryl exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Xander shouted.

"Let do it!" Chip added.

"Come on!" Meryl stacked on.

"Yeah!" Maddie commented.

"Oh yeah!" Vida exclaimed as the rangers charged into battle. "Mystic Force!" they yelled in unison.

The rangers were ready to show off their new found power. Xander blocked every punch the Hidiacs threw at him before knocking them back with a front roundhouse kick. Xander jumped off of a Hidiac's back before hitting one of the Hidiacs with a strong jab. Xander was really as strong as a tree.

Maddie was holding her own as she hit the Hidiacs with some strong kick. To evade the Hidiacs, she did a swift backflip into a mid air flip as she did a sweep kick, knocking down the Hidiacs. Maddie was moving in one fluid movement, similar to the waves in the ocean.

Vida was able to use her cloak to bounce off the attacks. Vida charged at one of the Hidiacs and kicked one of them before swiftly jumping into a backflip. Vida was just like the wind, you could not keep with her.

Meryl did a back handspring before jumping into a back roundhouse kick. Meryl hit some pretty strong jabs before ducking underneath one of their kicks. Meryl kicked one of the Hidiacs in the midsection before jumping off it's back, grabbing one of the Hidiacs that charged at her. Meryl grabbed both it's shoulders and tossed it over her, using it's momentum against it. Meryl's movements were captivating and graceful, like the full moon in the night sky.

Chip charged at Hidiacs with high energy as he hit them a strong combination of kicks. Chip did an aerial cartwheel before exclaiming "You want more?!" Chip jumped in the air as he kicked a Hidiac in the midsection, sending it flying. Chip was quick as lighting. The Hidiacs simply could not predict what he was going to do next.

"Let's see what I can do with this!" Xander pulled out his Earth Magi Staff. "Magi Staff!" With a powerful magical blast, vines tied the Hidiacs up. "Magi Staff, axe mode!" Xander's Magi Staff became an Axe, and as he hit the ground, a strong surge of magic destroyed the Hidiacs.

"Bad boys, you forgot your water wings!" Maddie exclaimed as she stood atop of the lake as Hidiacs surrounded her. With one swift move, the water bursted, knocking back the Hidiacs. With one swift move of her Magi Staff, the Hidiacs went flying.

"Pink is not my favorite color, trust me it's not going to be yours either" Vida exclaimed as she got her Magi Staff, pointed it to the sky, giving her butterfly wings. "Wind power!" Vida exclaimed as her wings created a powerful wind, sending the Hidiacs back.

"You guys are going to feel the power of the moon!" Meryl exclaimed as she got her Magi Staff. "Magi Staff, Celestial Stream!" Meryl blasted the Hidiacs with a bright light, that shined all the colors of the rainbow, blinding them. "Let's try this for size! Magi Staff, Elbow Blades!" Meryl was able to separate her Magi Staff into two blades. With one swift spin, Meryl took down all the Hidiacs as her blades emitted the sparkles of light, similar to stars.

"Let's give them a little Magi Staff jolt and enlighten them!" Chip exclaimed. Chip pointed his Magi Staff to the sky as clouds came in, lightning came down, powering up his Magi Staff. "Crossbow mode!" Chip pointed Magi Staff at the Hidiacs, taking them all down.

After defeating all the Hidiacs, the rangers regrouped after learning what they were capable off. "Great job everyone! It went well" Xander commended his fellow rangers.

"We rule!" Chip stuck his fist in the air.

"We were amazing!" Meryl cheered.

Their celebration was cut short as darkness began to surround them and thunder started rumbling. "Or maybe not" Xander said, as a dark seal magically appeared on the ground and Koragg appeared.

"I'm back" Koragg growled.

"It's Koragg!" Xander exclaimed.

"Right!" Chip shouted as Maddie shuddered in fear.

"We can take him!" Vida stacked on.

"Bring it on!" Meryl challenged the mysterious knight.

Koragg cackled in amusement "You can try, you are no match. I call on the swords of darkness!" as he conjured up his sword and shield. "This is your end..."

"Okay, now what?" Xander asked.

"Now you will feel the power of dark magic" Koragg drew his sword.

While the rangers were ready to face off against Koragg, Nick was on his motorcycle, heading out of Briarwood. As Nick rode, he started getting a vision. Nick was seeing what the Koragg was seeing. Nick saw Koragg blasting the rangers with a powerful blast. The rangers stood no chance on their own.

"Oh no" Nick said, worried for the other rangers.

Nick pulled over as he removed his helmet. Although Nick couldn't help before, that didn't mean he could't help now. " _You are the ones to lead the rangers..._ " Udonna's voice echoed in Nick's head. Nick looked around, but he was alone. Maybe Nick was ready to accept the hero he was destined to become...

 **...**

The rangers were down for the count as the dark knight stood over them. "I will not be merciful this time" Koragg said menacingly as he drew his sword and stalked towards the rangers. Koragg was ready to make an example of the rangers, so dark magic can now conquer all.

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander pleaded as the rangers struggled to get up, but the warrior wasn't going to back down. "Guess not."

Koragg was ready to strike, "You're doomed, any last words?"

"Yeah! Just one!" Nick exclaimed as he rode in on his motorcycle. While his motorcycle was in mid air, Nick jumped off and hit Koragg's shield with a powerful kick, knocking the warrior back.

Nick had finally accepted that saving the world was his destiny. "Come on!" Nick exclaimed.

"Now there are six" Koragg stated as he stood firm.

Nick removed his helmet, "I guess there are..."

Koragg raised his sword and charged at Nick, "This is a good a time as ever to start believing in magic..."

Koragg was about to strike him, and as Nick screamed, he put his hands up in defense. Just like magic, his hands would begin glowing and it protected him against Koragg's blade. "I do believe in magic!" Nick finally proclaimed as he pushed Koragg back.

Back at Root Core, Udonna and Clare watched everything unfold through the crystal ball. "Yes, he finally believes..." Udonna said happily.

As Nick stood there in awe at what had just happened, he felt his magic coursing through him, while the other rangers looked in amazement. Nick's clothes changed into his ranger uniform as his Mystic Morpher appeared in his hand. Nick threw off his cloak as he turned on his Mystic Morpher. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Ranger**_

"Red ranger!" Xander exclaimed.

"Get 'em, Nick!" Vida added.

"I can't believe this" Maddie said in awe.

"Show him!" Meryl cheered on their leader.

"Way to go!" Chip cheered on.

" _Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"_ Nick exclaimed as he morpher into the Red Mystic Power Ranger.

"Prove to me your worthiness, battle my forces!" Koragg challenged Nick. "Hidiacs arise!"

Nick jumped into battle, ready to show Koragg what he was made of. "You fight with words, so be it! Magi staff, do your thing!" Nick drew his Magi Staff and blasted the Hidiacs with a spell, turning it into a ball.

"Nice, who doesn't love soccer! Let's have some kicks!" Nick exclaimed as he kicked the Hidiac at the rest of them, a good amount of the undead warriors down. After kicking the Hidiac in the sky, Nick leapt in the sky and hit a strong bicycle kick, taking them all out. While more Hidiacs charged at Nick, he exclaimed "Magi Staff, Sword mode!"

The Hidiacs blasted at the red ranger, but he managed to evade the blasts before hitting the Hidiacs with some strong strikes of his blade. Nick's moves were definitely fearsome before flipping over the Hidiacs, and taking them down. Nick took everything the Hidiacs dished out and gave more.

"I summon the power of the Phoenix!" Nick managed to take down all the Hidiacs, burning all of them. "That's hot" Nick said standing tall. With one snap of Nick's fingers, all the undead soldiers fell at the hands of the red ranger.

"Hah, I guess it works after all" Nick chuckled, finally believing in magic.

"Nick, that was awesome!" Chip complimented him as the rangers regrouped.

"Mystic force?" Nick asked.

"Mystic force!" the rest of the team yelled in unison as they all put their fingers together, to make a star, showing their solidarity as team. Now, every one of the rangers has accepted their destines as power rangers.

"Do not celebrate rangers" Koragg roared as he stood tall on the mountain ledge, looking down at the rangers. "This is just one battle, next time the outcome will be different..."

While Koragg maybe right, the rangers were not going to back down. Whatever comes their way, they'll conquer it together.

 **...**

Back at Briarwood, Toby was still surveying the tree the rangers magically came out of earlier that day. Toby knew what he saw. Toby walked into the tree one more time, but he simply hurt himself again. Back inside, the rangers were cleaning up the store, while Nick was reading a comic. Although Nick has accepted his responsibilities as a ranger, he didn't see the need get a job like other rangers.

"Nick, now that we're a team, do you feel like helping?" Xander asked as he moved some boxes.

"I fight soulless mutants, I don't clean."

"Then out of the way, bucko" Vida shoved him as she moved more inventory.

"You should try it sometime, it's not as bad as you think" Meryl joked as she carried out more boxes from the back to put on display.

"Okay, but as wise woman old woman once asked, do you believe in magic?" Nick joked with his teammates.

"Ya think?" Vida asked.

"Well..." Meryl took out her Lunar Mystic Morpher, "I believe in magic..." With that said, Meryl used her magic to put all the vinyls on display.

"It works!" Nick exclaimed.

Chip pointed his wand at the broom, "Sweep like lightning!"

"Easy does it" Xander said as he used his magic to take out the trash.

"Cool!" Vida exclaimed as she put the comics on the wall.

"Check it out" Maddie giggled as she put the CDs in the right sections.

Nick simply looked around in amazement as items flew around in the store, like magic. This was the most work the team has done in months. The rangers were finally embracing their magical abilities. "Hurry! Someone's coming" Nick warned the team as they quickly finished cleaning the store up.

"Quick! Quick!" Maddie exclaimed as they put everything where it belonged and quickly hid their wands.

"Okay! I knew you wouldn't..." Toby said, ready to scold his employees, but he lost his train of thought when he walked into the store and noticed that the store and everything was finally in order. "Oh you would. It's clean, very clean. Cleanest it's ever been. Maybe it's lost it's edge."

The team simply chuckled at Toby's odd personality. "Have I become a mega shop?" Toby feared as a customer walked in. "Hello? I'm new in town, can somebody help me?"

She was a beautiful young woman, and Chip and Xander were more than willing to help her.

"That'll be me" Xander said smoothly, walking up to her.

"No! No! Me!" Chip shouted as he quickly went up to her to help help her. Xander and Chip stood on either side of the beautiful young woman, hoping to get her attention. She looked at both Chip and Xander, before her eyes fell on Nick, "I..want... him."

"Sorry, I don't work here" Nick chuckled.

"You know, Toby you really got to hire this guy because, he was um... very instrumental in cleaning the store" Maddie said to her boss, as Nick tried to get her to stop.

"Wait, I wasn't looking for a job..." Nick gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah! You should!" Meryl spoke out as Nick glared at her. "We wouldn't have gotten the store cleaned without him."

"Whose the greatest guitarist ever?" Toby asked.

"Well, it's...it's got to be Jimi" Nick answered, referring to Jimi Hendrix. Nick knew his rock and roll music.

"You're hired!" Toby said getting the answer he wanted as he shook Nick's hand.

"Okay..." Nick trailed off.

"Now help the customer" Toby instructed his new employee as he left to go reinvestigate that tree in front of the store.

"My name is LeeLee Pimvare, and your's?" LeeLee flirted with Nick as she took his hand.

"I'm in trouble..." Nick said as he looked at his teammates, who could only laugh at their leader's expense.

 **...**

After a long day of saving the world from evil magic and work, Meryl went home for a well-deserved rest. Meryl quietly walked into her home, but there were so many thing going through her head. Why was it she felt this strange connection to Root Core? Why could she recognize some symbols from the language of the ancients? Why was Udonna so sure that Meryl was a descendant of a Mystic? Meryl was so caught up in her thoughts that she stopped where walking and simply just stood there.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mitchie asked her daughter, concerned.

"Huh?" Meryl asked as she brought herself back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine mom. I'm going to head up to bed."

As Meryl walked up her room, Mitchie just stood there. Mitchie knew her daughter better than that. No matter how well Meryl could fool other people, Mitchie could always see through her.

Up in her room, Meryl sat at her bay window and simply stared up at the moon. The moon was in it's waning crescent phase. The moon looked a lot like her amulet. No matter what troubles Meryl had, they instantly went away when she just sat down and stared at the moon. As Meryl sat there, Mitchie knocked on her daughter's door before letting herself inside.

"The moon is beautiful tonight..." Mitchie smiled, before sitting next to her daughter.

"It is..." Meryl said in a daze as she held her amulet.

"How was your day?"

Meryl averted eye contact, carefully trying to pick the right things to say. Meryl told her mom and dad everything, but she couldn't say anything about the magical dimension or about her becoming a power ranger. If Meryl told her family, they could be put in a lot of danger and that's the last thing she wanted. "It... it was great. Toby hired a new worker at the Rock-Porium, his name is Nick. He's new in town, but I have a feeling he'll get along with everyone."

"That's great, sweetie. I'm glad you had a great day."

"I did" Meryl smiled, still avoiding eye contact with her mother. "Mom, you and dad love me, right?"

"Of course. You know, it takes more than just genetics to make a family, it takes love" Mitchie smiled at her adopted daughter. "Just because you're adopted, that doesn't mean we love you any less."

"I know and appreciate that. I appreciate everything you and dad did for me. I love you guys, I love Leo and Nate and Gwen. I love you all."

"So, what's the problem? You looked pretty rattled when you came home."

"It's just... you guys wouldn't keep anything from me, right? You guys would tell me the truth, right?"

"Of course."

"Mom, what were my real parents like?"

Mitchie knew this day would come. Mitchie and Alek knew that once Meryl would get older that she would start asking about her real parents. But they both decided that when the time was right, they would just be honest with her. Only Meryl herself can decide if she wants to stay with the Hawthorne's or go and be with her biological family. But no matter what Meryl decides to do, Mitchie and Alek would still love her and support her.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

Mitchie took Meryl's hands in her's as she proceeded to tell her daughter about the day she was adopted, "When we found you, we had just finished the morning service. We were walking out of the church and we heard crying. We crossed the street and we found a baby by a tree in front of the church..."

"You guys found me in front of a church, alone?"

"Yes, all alone. You were a beautiful baby and we couldn't just leave you there alone. You didn't have any paper work or anything, so the next morning we called up a lawyer to make your adoption official. Even though we were expecting Gwen, we just knew that we couldn't leave you there alone. It was magic that you found you..."

"So, my real parents just left me there? In front of a church all by myself?" Meryl asked in complete disbelief. Why would her parents do that? Something could've happened to her if the Hawthorne's didn't find her that day...

"I'm sure they had a very good reason for doing it..."

"I guess we'll never really know" Meryl said, trying to take everything in. "So, you guys never met my real parents?"

"Never, we hired private investigators to look into find your real parents for the adoption, but every lead they got lead to a dead end. That's why the adoption process went longer that it should've had..."

"So, not only did my real parents leave me alone to be taken, but they disappeared and never wanted to see me again?" Meryl asked her mother.

"I'm so sorry, honey. You don't deserve what happened you" Mitchie said, brushing Meryl's long black hair off her shoulder. "But just know, just because your a little different, doesn't make you any less a part of this family. We love you so much, don't ever think any different..."

"I know. I'll never know why my real parents abandoned me but I'm lucky that I have amazing parents now that love me and would do anything for me."

"Don't forget that..."

'Do you think I'll ever get to meet my real parents one day?" Meryl asked her mother. Although Meryl loved the Hawthorne's, any adopted child would give anything to learn where they come from and who they really are.

"I don't know, but if you ever do, I hope it doesn't change how you feel about us..." Mitchie said, hopefully. The last thing she wants to do is lose her daughter.

"And it won't. You guys are still my family, no matter what. I love you, mom..." Meryl smiled.

"I love you, too sweetie. To the moon and back..." Mitchie smiled as she hugged her daughter as tight as she could.

Unknown to Meryl, this journey as a part of the Mystic Force is going to lead her to answers she'll be searching for. This journey will show Meryl the person she was meant to be...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **That is the end of chapter 2. Well, Nick has found a reason to stay in Briarwood a little longer. I know you guy's haven't gotten a feel for Meryl's personality, but it will slowly start to come out as the story goes on.  
** **Also, what do you guys think of Meryl as a Power Ranger? Yay or nay?** **And, Meryl learns the truth behind her adoption and how she got to the human world. Meryl seems to have mixed emotions about her biological parents but it seems her loyalties lie with her adoptive family. What are your thoughts on that?  
** **And finally what are your thoughts on the chapter overall? All feedback and criticism is welcome!  
** **Next Chapter:** ** Code Busters: While Chip and Vida attempt to unlock more spell codes from the Xenotome, Nick, Xander, Maddie, and Meryl are captured by Necrolai's latest monster.  
Please Read&Review!**


	4. Code Busters

**Author's Note: I'm back with another update! I am so sorry for not honoring the update date I put on my profile. I had a lot of things to do and the story kind of wandered to the back of my head, but I certainly did not forget about it.  
Also, I have awesome news as well. For those who don't know, Power Rangers Dino Charge will be coming back a week earlier than expected. So instead of the 29th, Dino Charge will come back on the 22nd, which means my story will be coming back earlier as well.  
Anyways, here is chapter 3. In this chapter Chip and Vida are determined to unlock more spell code, while Meryl's questions about her birth parents aren't disappearing from her mind.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY OWN MERYL HAWTHORNE/"CELESTINA", MY CHARACTERS, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 03: Code Busters**

It was another peaceful morning in Briarwood. Meryl's alarm started sounding off, she shut it off as she sat up in her bed. After everything that transpired the other day, Meryl was excited to meet up with her friends and practice her magic. This was probably one of the most exciting things that ever happened to her. Meryl got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. "Uggh" Meryl said in disgust at her appearance. Meryl never looked her best in the morning. Meryl picked up her flat iron, ready to do her hair, until her eyes fell on her Lunar Mystic morpher. Meryl picked up her morpher in her other hand as a sly look appeared on her face.

"I wonder..." Meryl said curiously as she locked her door to make sure her family didn't just barge into her room while she practiced on her magic. " _ **Gwallt perfectus...**_ " With one spell, Meryl's hair was perfectly curled. Meryl smiled happily as she primped her hair to perfection. Meryl's natural magical ability was impressive, especially for someone who had just recently discovered magic.

Meryl looked at her outfit before casting a spell on herself and she was soon dressed in the perfect outfit, ready to take on the day. Meryl was dressed in a light purple chiffon peasant blouse with large bell sleeves and silver embellishments, dark wash distressed skinny jeans, and her light brown peek-a-boo booties. Meryl tied her white scarf on her head like a headband, put on her black layered necklaces, and layered her bracelets.

"Gotta love magic" Meryl smiled as she put her morpher in her cross body bag before she stopped to admire her work in the mirror. Her amulet started shining, Meryl simply touched it with a smile before bouncing out of her room. Today, Toby gave her and the rest of her friends the day off, giving the rangers a day to practice their magic with Udonna. Meryl went downstairs to see her family was up. "

Good morning family" Meryl smiled as she got an apple off the kitchen counter.

"Look, who's actually up early" Leo joked.

"How did you get ready so fast?" Gwen asked suspiciously. It usually took Meryl a long time to get ready and Gwen knew that better than anyone.

"Ummm, it's this new time management thing I'm trying out" Meryl said, covering up the use of her magic. The last thing Meryl wants to do was give away the world of magic to her family. "I gotta go! I'm meeting my friends today."

"No work?" Nate asked.

"No, Toby gave us the day off. I'll see you guys when I get home!" Meryl said as she bursted out the door. Once Meryl was out of her house, she went to one of the trees that her mom planted by the side of her home. Meryl looked around to see if anyone was around before closing her eyes. "Think of the tree by Rootcore... Think of the tree by Rootcore..." Meryl muttered to herself before touching the tree. Meryl was sucked into the tree and was magically transported into the heart of the forest.

"Meryl, I see you finally made it" Udonna chuckled.

"Sorry, I had a little trouble getting away from my family."

"Well rangers, shall we get to practicing?" Udonna smiled as she gestured to the brooms in the wall.

 **...**

While the rangers were out practicing with their Mystic Racers, Udonna had sent out Clare to gather some things for a protection potion she was working on. Clare had already gathered a good amount of the things Udonna needed, but she still needed a few more things, "Let see, beetle vain? Check. Love root? Check..."

As Clare stood there, she heard some loud whoosing coming her way. Clare looked up to see the rangers racing towards her on their recently acquired Mystic Racers. Clare quickly ducked as Nick warned her, "Heads up!"

"Coming through!" Chip added.

"Sorry Clare!" Meryl apologized as the rangers raced through the forest.

"They need to put traffic lights out here..." Clare muttered to herself. "Ahhh, holly flower petals! Come to mama. _**Florum Xylocopa...**_ "

When Clare cast the spell, instead of harvesting the petals, bees started to surround Clare. "Bees?! Shoo! Shoo!" Clare exclaimed before the bees magically went away. "I'll just say I couldn't find any holly flower petals... What's next? Ahhh, stickleberries."

As Clare picked some stickleberries, she heard some loud rumbling behind her. Clare turned around to see something digging through the ground towards her. Frightened, Clare dropped everything she gathered and ran back to Root Core as the strange creature chased after her. "Look out!" A voice cried out as a strange figure came out of nowhere and knocked Clare out of harms way.

"What was that?" Clare asked as that strange figure hid behind the brush. But that mysterious figure wasn't the only thing that Clare should be worried about.

 **...**

"Now there are six Mystic warriors, just like the ones who tried to trap us down here forever" Necrolai said observantly as the Mistress of the Underworld, Morticon, and Koragg regrouped.

"Udonna had to give the Mystic Powers to someone. These children pose no threat" Koragg said confidently. Koragg didn't not see the power rangers as worthy adversaries.

"And while you two argue, I've taken steps to see that they don't..." Morticon spoke out. The ground soon began to rumble, causing the three of them to stumble.

"What under earth was that?" Necrolai asked.

"The Hydra Worm" Morticon responded.

"The creature that dug this enormous pit..."

"It's only a matter of time before it breaks through to the surface."

"Briarwood will be destroyed from below, unless the rangers stop it..."

"I'll make sure they don't, with a creature from my army of the underworld!" Morticon declared as a strange looking monster emerged from the pits of the Underworld. The monster that Morticon chose to go up to the surface world was Mucor. This large hulking monster was ready to prove himself as part of Morticon's army of the undead.

 **...**

Meanwhile up above, the rangers were racing through the forest on their Mystic Racers. The teens were definitely enjoying the perks of being Power Rangers. "Come on Pinky! Try and keep up!" Nick challenged Vida as he raced out in front of the rangers.

"No one calls me 'pinky'!" Vida growled.

"Go get 'em V!" Xander cheered on his teammate.

"You'd better run!" Vida exclaimed as she quickly caught up to Nick, while the rest of the rangers followed after them. They quickly swerved through the trees, but Nick still managed to stay ahead of Vida.

"You still there?" Nick laughed as he looked behind him but unfortunately that caused him to collide into a tree. As he quickly skidded to a halt, Vida chuckled, "Who's in the lead now, Nicky-boy?"

"That would be me!" Chip exclaimed as he raced out to the front. "Yellow baby!"

After finishing their last lap around the forest, Nick exclaimed "Dismount!" as the rangers jumped off their Mystic Racers and swiftly landed on the ground, demorphing. Once they landed, their Mystic Racers transformed back into brooms and landed right in the rangers's hands.

"Very good rangers. That's enough Mystic Racer practice for today" Udonna said to the rangers.

"Awww" Vida groaned.

"Awww, come on. Just one more lap around the forest" Chip begged their mentor.

"Yeah! I'm just getting warmed up. I wanna see what this bad boy can really do" Vida added.

The rangers chuckled at the pink and yellow rangers enthusiasm as Udonna responded, "I'm afraid not. It's time for elementary incantations."

"Boring!" Chip and Vida groaned in unison. Chip and Vida definitely had a skewed perspective when it came to being power rangers. There was more to becoming a real hero than the perks it came with.

"Hey! I think that sounds kind of interesting" Maddie spoke out as they headed back to Root Core.

"Only to you, sis" Vida chuckled.

"So, does that mean we'll learn like every single spell out there?" Meryl asked Udonna excitedly. Meryl was really excited to learn how to cast spells, to help make her life and her family's life a little bit easier.

"Well not _every single spell_ , but you will learn a good amount of them. A lot of them will help you fight the war against evil" Udonna responded.

Meryl smiled at the idea of now having the ability to use magic, but the Lunar ranger had other ideas on what to use her magic for. Meryl can't help but wonder if she can use magic to help her find her birth parents and learn who she really is. _You are a descendant of a Mystic. But to which one I am not sure..._ When Udonna said that to Meryl, that was all she could think about. How could Meryl be a descendant of a Mystic? Meryl's parents couldn't be far more distanced from the magical world and her biological father simply left her in Briarwood. But this still made no sense to Meryl, no matter how hard she tried to rationalize the situation.

"Udonna, the Mystic Racers are amazing. But now that we're power rangers, don't we get lots of other cool stuff too?" Vida asked the snow sorceress.

"Oh yeah!" Chip added. "I mean no one's more excited than me to finally get to wear a cape."

"Finally? If I remember, you would always come to school with a pillow case tied around your neck" Meryl laughed at the yellow ranger.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago."

"That was last week, mate" Xander reminded him as the rangers laughed.

"Well anyways, Vida's right. We're official superheroes now. Where's the rest of the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets that we get?" Chip asked Udonna.

"The Xenotome holds the spell codes that can unlock magical powers beyond your imagination."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's bust it open, load the codes and get our booty" Vida suggested.

"It doesn't work that way, Vida. As you perform heroic deeds and grow as rangers, the Xenotome will reveal the spell codes" Udonna informed the rangers. " _When the time is right..._ "

"When the time is right? I don't wanna wait that long..." Vida whispered to Chip.

"Me either. There's gotta be a quicker way to get those codes..."

Vida got a smirk on her face as an idea popped into her head, "Got it, come on. We'll catch up with you guys later" as Vida and Chip left for Briarwood. Chip and Vida didn't seem to understand what Udonna was telling them.

 **...**

Back at Root Core, Nick, Maddie, Xander, and Meryl were studying Udonna's spell books. "Man, look at all these incantations. How's my brain suppose to fit in all this information?" Xander complained as Nick read through more of the spell books.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg" Maddie chuckled as she and Meryl went up to the circular table they were studying at, holding more spell books.

"I think I saw a spell for that somewhere that can help" Meryl remembered as she opened one of the spell books and read the strange language very easily. " _ **Craneor Magnus**_ _ **...**_ " Meryl cast the spell on Xander's head, causing it to grow double in size.

The rest of the rangers laughed at him as Maddie commented, "Now you have a lot more room."

"And I thought he had a big head before" Nick added as Meryl laughed into Maddie's shoulder.

"Very funny, if you wouldn't mind..." Xander asked Meryl to fix his head.

"Allow me" Maddie offered as she cast a reversal spell, fixing Xander's head.

After Maddie fixed Xander's head, Meryl walked up the snow sorceress who was busy brewing something in her cauldron. "Udonna, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Meryl."

"Did you really mean what you said the other day? That I could really be a descendant of a mystic? Is that why I can read all this stuff so easily? I mean I've never seen this stuff before, but for some weird reason I understand it all..."

"It is the truth, child. Anyone with the blood of a Mystic can easily detect the ancient language, even though you've never seen it before. The trick is learning to read it..."

"Udonna, do you think I can use magic to learn about my real parents? Is there like a spell for that somewhere?" Meryl asked.

Udonna chuckled, "Not that I know of, but there are thousands of spells that even I don't know about. But don't fret child, during this journey you will learn all that you desire..." Udonna brushed some hair off her shoulder. Udonna felt this strong connection to Meryl. Meryl's spirit reminded her of a dear old friend she lost during the Great Battle. "Now, you must study your elementary incantations..."

"Yes, Udonna" Meryl complied as she went back to study with Nick, Xander, and Maddie.

As the rangers were practicing their incantations, Udonna was brewing a protection potion. "Clare, didn't I ask you to gather stickleberries for this protection potion?" Udonna asked her young apprentice as she magically got a vile from the table.

"Oh, I did have a big basket of them, but I accidentally dropped it when I was attacked by a giant worm. I'm really sorry."

"Giant worm?" Udonna asked, concerned.

"I think it was a giant worm. I didn't really see it because it never surfaced. But then this freakish looking gnome or troll or goblin, knocked me out of the way and saved me."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, he took off before I could thank him."

"This is troubling..." Udonna stated concerned at the obstacles that were in front of them.

 **...**

Back in Briarwood, Chip and Vida had a very interesting way to unlock more spell codes from the Xenotome. "Aren't you guys a little old for this?" A young boy asked. A young boy was running a lemonade stand right next to Chip and Vida's 'Heroes for Hire' stand.

"Beat it kid, we don't need the competition" Vida argued. He stuck his tongue out at the yellow and pink rangers as Vida did it back.

"So how do you figure that being heroes for hire is gonna to get us more codes from the Xenotome?" Chip asked.

"Udonna said that heroic deeds unlock the codes, so all we gotta do is perform a bunch of them and we're golden" Vida said, thinking she's got it all figured out.

"Hey ma'am, you don't happen to have any heroic deeds you need doing, do you?" Chip asked as he and Vida stood up immediately when a woman approached them.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do..."

Chip approached a parking area that was simply covered in leaves. He took a sharp breath as he begin raking the unusually large amount of leaves. After managing to get all the leaves into one large pile, the wind blew them all back, creating more work for him.

Meanwhile, after Vida had finished fixing a stalled car up by the road, she started washing up some dogs at a local dog shelter. As she washed the dogs down, they unfortunately splashed water all over her, leaving her smelling pretty unpleasant.

While Vida was doing that, Chip was delivering a large amount of eggs to a local vendor. As Chip walked, he accidentally tripped on his foot but managed to put the eggs on the ledge of the truck. But when Chip turned around to take a deep breath, the eggs fell, cracking on the side of the road.

"Hey!" the vendor yelled before Chip simply ran away.

After completing some 'heroic deeds', they returned to their booth to regroup. "Man, I don't know how many more heroic deeds I've got left in me" Vida complained.

"I know what you mean, I'm beat" Chip added, agreeing with Vida. "And you smell like wet dog."

Vida smelled herself before snapping at Chip, "Can it. Hey, let's see how many new spell codes we've got."

Chip and Vida took out their Mystic Morphers, only to see they haven't gotten any new spell codes. "Nothing?" Vida asked confused. After everything they've done, Chip and Vida were sure that they have gotten some new spell codes, so they were disappointed when they saw they didn't get any.

While Chip and Vida were off doing heroic deeds, Nick, Xander, Meryl, and Maddie had just finished studying their incantations and were walking in town. "Hey, Chip and Vida never showed" Xander remebered, referring to the pink and yellow ranger being absent from elementary incantations. "Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know, but when my sister gets that crazy look in her eye. Usually means trouble" Maddie pointed out.

"I know what you mean. Gwen gets that exact same look in her" Meryl chuckled out.

As the rangers walked, a mysterious figure appeared in front of them. "I'll show you real trouble."

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"I am Necrolai, Dark mistress of the Underworld..."

"I'll handle this one..." Xander advised the other rangers as he stepped forward to try to reason with the dark mistress of the underworld. "Hi, Xander Bly. Whatever the problem is here, we can talk this one out" the green ranger winked at Necrolai, but that seemed to only make her angry.

"You wish!" she roared before blasting at Xander. He managed to dodge it but was stunned as he stumbled back towards his friends.

"Xander!" Maddie exclaimed as the remaining rangers went to his side.

"Not a big talker, I see..." Xander commented as Nick stepped forward, "Let's ranger up."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Nick, Xander, Maddie, and Meryl exclaimed in unison as they morphed to fight the dark mistress of the underworld.

 _ **Galwit Mysto Ranger...**_

"Mystic power!" Nick, Xander, Maddie, and Meryl exclaimed in unison.

The rangers ran into battle as Necrolai charged at them. "Let's do this Xander!" Meryl exclaimed.

"On it, Meryl!" Xander agreed as he gave Meryl a leg up. Meryl gracefully lept up in the air, and grabbed Necrolai by the shoulders and threw her over but she managed to land on her feet. Xander flipped and attempted to kick Necrolai but she blocked his kick and sent him flying.

"Come on, Maddie!" Nick exclaimed as they swiftly flipped towards Necrolai, ready to bring the fight to her. The dark mistress managed to dodge Maddie and Nick's swift kicks before hitting Xander with a strong blow, knocking him down.

Meryl did a swift aerial cartwheel before doing a swift low spinning kick. This knocked her down but she managed to get right back up and on the offensive.

Necrolai managed to get a way but Nick and Maddie did a half twist but she managed to evade it. Necrolai managed to take what the rangers were able to dish out and gave more back. Xander came in and managed to hit Necrolai with a strong surge of magic, sending her flying but she managed to land on her feet. The rangers regrouped with their Magi staffs in hands, ready to continue fighting. "Play time's over" Necrolai growled.

"Oh yeah?" Maddie asked, amused.

"We'll see" Nick added. The rangers weren't down and out yet.

Necrolai sprouted large bat wings and flew towards the rangers, blasting them with lasers from her eyes, stunning them. Necrolai flew over them and came back. "Look out!" Nick exclaimed. Necrolai blasted the rangers, knocking them off their feet.

"Let's go for a ride!" Necrolai cackled as she picked up the rangers and flew off with them. Necrolai had a plan up her sleeve.

 **...**

While Necrolai sent her plan into action, down in the Underworld, Morticon and Koragg were getting ready with their plan of attack. "Send Mucor to the surface Koragg. He has an appetite for Power Rangers" Morticon instructed the dark wolf warrior.

"So be it" Koragg complied. " _ **Uthra Norqua Ozarro...**_ "

A dark seal appeared under Mucor, that increased in him size before transporting him up to the surface world. Once he got the surface world, he roared "Me, hungry..."

"Patience, Mucor. Dinner is on the way!" Necrolai cackled as she flew in with the rangers in hand.

"Let go!" Xander cried out as the rangers looked on in fear at what was happening.

"Good riddance, rangers!" Necrolai cackled as she threw the rangers into Mucor's large mouth. This was Necrolai's plan with the power rangers, to divide and conquer.

 **...**

Back at Root Core, after spending the entire day of performing good deeds for the people of Briarwood, they wanted to see if the Xenotome had revealed any new spell codes for them. "Let's check the Xenotome" Vida suggested. She opened the rather large book and as she flipped through the pages, all of them were still blank. "What? Nothing? This thing must be broke."

"What are you doing?" Udonna asked the pink and yellow rangers.

"We've been out doing heroic deeds all day and haven't gotten one new code" Chip explained to Udonna. "Being a superhero is kind of a rip off."

"It seems you know very little about being a superhero" Udonna approached them.

"Are you kidding? No one knows more than me! I've spent a fortune on video games, DVD's, graphic novels, trading cards-" Chip rambled on as Vida interrupted him, "Okay, okay!" In retrospect probably knew more about superheroes than anyone on the team. But they were interrupted when the crystal began to sound.

Concerned, Udonna went to check the crystal ball with Chip and Vida closely behind her. The crystal ball revealed a large hulking monster from the depths of the underworld. "Something's wrong. The other's are in trouble, you must stop it" Udonna advised the two remaining rangers.

"Us? Look at that thing, it's massive. We'll get pummeled" Vida said with nerves very apparent in her voice. This was a side of Vida that people rarely see.

"You might, there's only two of you and you've hardly mastered your ranger powers. Are you afraid?"

"No! It's not that I'm-" Vida started but Chip spoke out, "I'm totally scared. Look my goosebumps, they've got goosebumps" as he showed his hand to his friend.

"Okay, I guess I'm a little freaked..." Vida reluctantly admitted. Vida was normally a strong and brave person, and it took a lot to freak her out. So it was difficult for her to admit that she was actually scared.

"You should be. That creature's size and strength are unlike anything you've encountered..."

"But Maddie and Nick and Xander..." Vida started, showing concern for her friends.

"And Meryl, oh Meryl..." Chip said with obvious concern in his voice. "They need us."

"We gotta try and help 'em, come on" Vida said, swallowing her fear to help her friends. Chip and Vida finally know what it means to be a real hero. Being a real hero meant pushing fear out of their mind to help people that were in trouble. No matter what the odds were, they couldn't give up without fighting.

"Real heroes are born in the face of real danger..." Udonna informed them, seeing that they finally learned to be real heroes.

"Ready?" Vida asked.

"Ready!" Chip responded.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they exclaimed in unison as they quickly morphed into Power rangers.

 _ **Galwit Mysto Ranger...**_

"Mystic Power!" Chip and Vida exclaimed as they quickly grabbed their brooms from the compartments in the wall.

" _ **Galwit Mysto Aerotan...**_ " Chip and Vida cast a spells over their brooms, turning them into the Mystic Racers. "Firing engines! Punch it!" as the pink and yellow Mystic Force Rangers raced out to the quarry to help the rest of their team.

"Rangers good" Mucor growled as Chip and Vida came face-to-face with the hulking creature from the underworld.

"There it is!" Vida exclaimed.

Chip whipped out his Mystic Morpher and called the team to see if they were alright, "Guys, this is Chip. Where are you?"

"Inside the belly of the beast!" Nick exclaimed.

Mucor opened his mouth to reveal the rangers swimming around in his stomach. "Stay back, Chip! I think he's got room for seconds." The last thing the rest of the rangers wanted was for Chip and Vida to get in the situation they were in.

"I don't care! I'm going in!" Vida exclaimed as she raced around Mucor a few time to confuse him. Once Mucor was off guard, Vida jumped off her Mystic Racer and shouted, "Mystical wings!" Soon a pair of butterfly wings appeared on Vida.

"Fairy dust!" Vida exclaimed as she flapped her wings rapidly as they gave off fairy dust. Mucor soon began huffing before sneezing out the rest of the rangers.

"Alright! It worked!" Vida said happily as she regrouped with the rest of her team.

"Ewww, this is so gross!" Meryl groaned in disgust.

"Yeah, we're covered in monster muck" Nick complained covered in stomach goo.

Meanwhile, Mucor and Chip faced off. Mucor shot at the yellow ranger but he managed to evade every single shot with agility. "Somebody's got to take this freak down and I'm just the ranger for the job!" After dodging the shots, Chip stood on his Mystic Racer and whipped out his Magi Staff. "Magi Staff! Crossbow mode!"

Chip aimed at Mucor and shot at him with some powerful shots, "Sneeze on this! Fire!"

Once Mucor fell, Chip exclaimed "Bullseye!" as he jumped off his Mystic Racer to see the rest of the rangers.

"Great job, Chip!" Nick commended him.

"Nice work!" Xander complimented Chip.

"That was incredible" Maddie added.

"You were amazing!" Meryl stacked on.

"Yeah!" Vida exclaimed.

"Just doing our job" Chip said modestly, patting Vida's shoulder. "Right Vida?"

"All in a day's work."

Back at Root Core, a page in the Xenotome magically flipped and a new spell code magically appeared. "Incredible..." Udonna said in awe. It was Chip and Vida's insurmountable courage in the face of danger that proved to be the most heroic deed of all.

The ground started shaking and the rangers were caught off guard. They turned around to see that Mucor was still standing and he wasn't going to fall without a fight. "Me hungry..."

"I'm not afraid of him! Come on rangers!" Chip exclaimed as the rangers were ready to face off with Mucor one last time.

" _Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!_ " Xander exclaimed.

" _Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!_ " Vida exclaimed.

" _Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!_ " Maddie exclaimed.

" _Fast as lighting! Yellow Mystic Ranger!_ " Chip exclaimed.

" _Endlessly enchanting as the moon! Lunar Mystic Ranger!_ " Meryl exclaimed.

" _Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"_ Nick exclaimed.

The rangers flipped in unison as the stood tall on the mountain to face Mucor. "We call forth the magic! Power rangers Mystic force!" the rangers said in unison.

Soon, six shining balls of light came down and merged with the ranger's Mystic Morphers. The rangers looked on at awe as the code 1-2-5, shined on their morphers. "Hey, it's a new spell code!" Vida chirped happily.

"I get it now, Udonna was right" Chip said, thinking back to what Udonna said at Root Core earlier about real heroes being born in the face of real danger. "Amazing..."

"Alright rangers, let's do it!" Nick exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"Alright!" the rest of the team said in unison as they punched in their brand-new spell code.

 _ **Galwit Mysto Prifior...**_

"It's Titan time!" the rangers exclaimed in unison as they became the Mystic Titans.

" _Mystic Minotaur!_ "

" _Mystic Sprite!_ "

" _Mystic Mermaid!_ "

" _Mystic Garuda!_ "

" _Mystic Pegasus!_ "

" _Mystic Phoenix!_ "

"Ancient power! Mystic Titans!" The rangers exclaimed in unison as the unlocked powers they couldn't imagine. Udonna could only smile with pride as she watched everything unfold via the crystal ball.

Mucor was not intimidated and he certainly wasn't backing down. He shot at the rangers, but Nick and Chip charged at him with heads of steam.

"Lighting lasers!" Chip exclaimed as he shot bolts of lighting at Mucor, knocking him off his feet.

Nick charged at Mucor and hit him with a powerful strike of his blade. "This power's incredible! Yeah!"

"Let's go!" Xander exclaimed as the rest of the Mystic titans charged into battle.

"Let's play ball!" Vida exclaimed as she turned into ball-form.

"Nice! Maddie" Xander cheered, holding her in his hand before hitting it with is axe, passing it off to Maddie.

Maddie dove right into the water and swam so quickly before surfacing. "Mads, need a leg up?"

Maddie jumped onto Meryl's back before she bucked up and sent her into the air. "Chip, coming your way!" Maddie exclaimed as she hit Vida with her tail.

Chip caught Vida in his wings before passing her off to Nick, "Nick, go long!"

"Here we go! Watch this!" Nick exclaimed as he jumped into the air and did a picture perfect bicycle kick and sent Vida flying toward Mucor with force.

"Don't! I don't catch so good" Mucor pleaded but he was struck with immense power as he bursted into flames, defeating him. Once he was defeated the rangers cheered in victory as they stood tall over Morticon's creature from his undead army.

 **...**

"The rangers have tapped into the power of the Mystic Titans! We've got to bring them down before he awakens" Necrolai said anxiously to Morticon as she returned to the Underworld. The rangers have unlocked a great deal of power which will make defeating them even more challenging that the morlocks realize.

"Not to worry, the Underworld will triumph! And he will take his place as the supreme master of all!" Morticon roared confidently as he stood tall, rallying his army of the undead.

 **...**

Meanwhile back at Root Core, Udonna commended the rangers on another successful battle against the morlocks, "I am proud of you all, and you've only begun to tap into the potential of the Mystic Titans."

"Yeah, but now green freak is gone, right? So it's all good in the woods?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"Hopefully, we still don't know if green freak was the same creature that attacked Clare earlier" Meryl pointed out.

"Nick's investigating that" Udonna informed them as the red mystic ranger was out in the forest, investigating Clare's attack earlier. As Nick observed the tracks the creature left behind, he felt this strange presence behind him. "Hello? Anybody there?"

Nick slowly approached the brush and as he looked closer, a strange creature popped out, causing Nick to scream and jump back. "Stay back!" Nick shouted, getting ready to fight.

"You stand back!" he shouted back.

"I said it first" Nick argued.

The strange creature smelled himself before chuckling, "So you did. You're not from around here are ya?"

"No, not really" Nick said as he and this strange looking creature simply circled each other.

"Ahh, I didn't think so. I've seen mucktoads with prettier faces. He is an ugly one to be sure to be sure" he responded to 'someone' standing next to him.

"Excuse me! I don't wanna interrupt your, uhhh... conversation but what are you doing here?"

"He wants to know what we're doing here" he said to himself. " _Well, I don't think you should tell 'em_. Well because he's the one who came into our part of the forest..."

Soon enough the ground from under him came in and he was swallowed up by the very same creature that attacked Clare. But fortunately the creature spat him back up.

"Awwwh man, come on!" Nick groaned as he helped him up. "You okay?"

"You saved me..."

"Not really..."

"Give me a hug."

Nick looked over and saw the creature tunneling towards him, "We'll discuss it later, I'm just kind of busy now" as he quickly ran for safety, leaving the creature there with his arms open, waiting for a hug.

Nick quickly took out his Mystic morpher and called for back up, "Guys, I think I found what I was looking for..." as he ran for safety.

Meanwhile back at Briarwood, the rest of the team was watching everything unfold by way of the crystal ball. "What is he running from?" Xander asked confused.

"I don't know but he needs help" Vida said matter-of-factly as they quickly ran out to help their friend and leader.

After running for awhile, Nick turned to see the worm still charging at him. Nick quickly dove out of the way. Nick dodged the worm several times but it became clear that it was going to let up anytime soon. "Alright, you wanna play? Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Nick took out his sword and was ready to fight this worm head on. Once the worm surfaced, it went straight at Nick, who managed to quickly dive out of the way. This worm's size and strength was simply out of this world. Nick managed to dodge the worm several times, but in the end it managed to get the best of Nick. The worm managed to knock not only Nick's sword out of his hand, but it also managed to knock the red ranger off his feet. The worm charged towards Nick but was quickly stopped when Xander came in to make the save, sending it back into the ground.

"Thanks man, I owe you one" Nick thanks the green mystic ranger.

"No worries!" Xander said, helping Nick up.

"Way to go amigos!" Chip cheered as the rest of the rangers met up with them, but the celebration was cut short when the ground started rumbling. The rangers looked up, only to see the worm resurface, this time with several heads.

"He looks mad!" Nick shouted as the rangers were in awe at what was in front of them.

"How can you tell?" Chip asked, confused as Xander took out his Mystic Morpher, revealing a brand new spell code. "Hey! I've got a new spell code!"

"Nice!" Chip cheered as the remaining rangers took out their Mystic Morphers, revealing they had the same spell code as well.

"We all got a new spell code!" Meryl said with glee.

"Udonna said the Titans had more power" Vida remembered what Udonna had told them. The legendary Mystic Titans had powers that were beyond the rangers's wildest imaginations.

"Let's just see what they can do!" Nick exclaimed.

 _ **Galwit Mysto Prifior...**_

"Mystic Titans!" the rangers exclaimed in unison as they transformed into the powerful Mystic Titans.

"Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!" Xander, Chip, Vida, Meryl, and Maddie exclaimed in unison as they activated their brand-new spell code. The remaining rangers merged together to form the legendary Mystic Dragon.

"How cool is that!" Nick exclaimed in excitement as he swiftly flipped onto the back of the Mystic Dragon, "Hang on everybody, I'm ready to ride!"

While Nick tried to regain his balance, Udonna watched on with intent back at Root Core, "Hold on tight, Nick..."

Once Nick regained his balance, he held his sword high ready to finish off this worm once and for all, "Let's bury that worm!"

The worm blasted at the rangers but they managed to evade the blasts, while delivering a strong blow to the worm as well, but it was still standing. The worm fired back at the rangers but they managed to narrowly evade the blasts.

"Dragon blast!" Nick exclaimed as the Mystic Dragon fired a powerful blast at the worm. The rangers flew back around as Nick exclaimed, "Alright rangers, lets get fired up!"

Nick jumped off the back of the Mystic Dragon. The Mystic Dragon blasted a powerful fireball which only got more powerful when Nick hit it with a powerful bicycle kick, destroying the worm once and for all.

"Alright, that was a snap" Nick said as the rangers stood tall. This was another victory for the rangers.

 **...**

After the rangers's latest victory, Udonna had sent Nick out into the forest to gather some things she needed for a protection potion she was brewing. "Ohhh, so these are stickleberries" Nick said as he picked up some small berries off the bush. He tasted them only to immediately spit them out in disgust. Stickleberries definitely don't taste like the berries they have in the human world.

"Awww, gross!" Nick groaned in disgust as he scraped the taste off his tongue, picking some more for Udonna, "I better pick some more."

As Nick went to pick more berries, he reached into the bush only to see the same strange looking creature from earlier. Startled, Nick jumped back, "You gotta stop doing that."

"I've been looking everywhere for ya..." He said as he held his arms out, "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I saved you so much as that monster spit you out" Nick admitted as he picked a few more stickleberries before heading back to Root Core.

"Rat feathers! Even that hideous beast rejected me! I don't belong anywhere, not even in a worm's stomach" He cried before introducing himself, "I'm Phineas."

Nick reluctantly shook his hand before making his way back, with Phineas trailing behind him. Phineas was definitely a kind spirit and didn't seem like he can hurt anyone or anything. "See, I'm a troblin. Now that is the unfortunate result of the union of a troll and a goblin, but both sides hate me. So, I... I... wander the forest on my own" Phineas explained to the red Mystic force ranger.

"Well actually, the reason I was out here is because you helped a friend of mine and I wanted to thank you" Nick thanked Phineas for saving Clare earlier from the Hydra Worm. "I hope you like stickleberries."

"Who doesn't?" Phineas said, happily taking the sour tasting berries and eating them all at once.

"Right..." Nick chuckled.

"I must warn you though, young warrior, this forest is full of danger..."

"Tell me something I don't know, my friends and I are up against Necrolai and Koragg. It can't get worse than that."

"Yes... Yes it can..." Phineas revealed, stopping Nick in his tracks. "You still haven't faced... _him_."

"Who's _him_?" Nick asked, wanting to know what him and his friends were up against.

" _The... supreme master... of the underworld..._ " Phineas said in a hushed tone.

 **...**

Meanwhile in the deep dark recesses of the Underworld, Morticon was far from happy when he heard of the rangers latest victory against his Hydra Worm. "They destroyed my Hydra Worm" Morticon growled in anger and frustration as stream came out from the large, pipe-like structure resting on his shoulder and his gears started to turn. "Impossible!"

"Even I am surprised..." Koragg added. Koragg knew of the absolute strength that the Hydra Worm possessed and didn't think the rangers would defeat it. The dark Wolf Warrior was beginning to see that the rangers are becoming a strong force.

The crystal sphere in the center of the cavern began turning a dark red color. "Morticon, look!" Necrolai spoke out as everyone took notice.

"It's him! Bow down the supreme master, you fools!" Morticon roared to his army of the undead as they got down on one knee as a sign of respect.

"Hail..." Koragg and Necrolai said in unison as they got on one knee, along with the others.

"Hail, bow down" Morticon said in respect as well as the crystal structure revealed a golden eye. The supreme master was simply waiting for his time to rise once again and conquer the human world once and for all.

 **...**

After a long day of training with Udonna, fighting with Mucor and Morticon's Hydra Worm, Meryl was simply exhausted. Meryl quietly entered her house to find her father in the kitchen doing some paper work. "Hey dad" Meryl said, peeking her head in the dining room.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Alek asked his oldest daughter removing his glasses, taking a break from his paperwork.

"Long, me and friends had a very _interesting_ day, but it was kind of nice" Meryl said cryptically, referring to the rangers's battle against the undead army of the Underworld. But if Meryl were to tell her father that, he would be very worried for his daughter's safety.

"I'm glad" Alek smiled.

"Well, if you don't wanna talk about anything, I'm gonna head up to bed..."

"Meryl..." Alek spoke out, stopping Meryl from leaving. Meryl has been pretty distant from her parents lately since she learned the circumstances behind her adoption and the truth behind her biological parents. Meryl loves her adoptive family but she can't help but wonder why her biological parents would simply abandon her like that.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Your mother told me about the talk you guys had the other night" Alek said, approaching his adoptive daughter.

"Ohhh..." was all Meryl could really say.

"Look, I hope you don't think we love you any less just because your adopted."

"No, it's not like that at all! I know you guys love me. It's just... I'm just trying to understand why my biological parents would just... abandon me" Meryl admitted. "It's like they don't love me..."

"Oh honey, we don't know what made your biological parents do what they did. But you deserve to know them and if you ever meet them one day, try to meet them halfway" Alek encouraged his daughter.

"Maybe one day, I just don't think it will be anytime soon..."

Alek placed an arm his daughter's shoulder as Meryl hugged her father tight. The Hawthorne's are the only family Meryl has ever known and nothing was going to change that for her. "I love you guys, and that will never change..."

"We love you too Meryl...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well that's the end of that chapter. It seems Chip and Vida have a deeper meaning of what it means to be a real superhero.  
** **Also, what do you think of Meryl's idea of using magic as a way to learn about her birth parents. Do you think it's a good idea? Will she overwhelm herself with what she could discover or should she just patient? What are your thoughts on that? And, what do you think of the heart-to-heart that Meryl had with her dad?  
** **And finally, what do you think about the chapter as a whole?  
The next chapter will be the first original chapter of the series so it will take a little bit more time for me to do. All the details will be on my profile.  
Next Chapter: Rise of the Paladin: While Meryl has been having strange dreams about her biological family, Koragg awakens a loyal follower to the master as well as his student: Thantos, to aid in him in his fight against the rangers. But this young paladin has a clear vendetta against the Lunar Mystic Ranger, that he is determined to carry out.  
**


	5. Rise of the Paladin

**Author's Note: This is the first original chapter of Celestial Wonders. As you guys can probably tell, I recently updated Power Rangers Dino Charge because they actually placed the video up a week in advance. I am not going to stop doing this story, so the plan is I'm going to update each story a week apart from each other, so it's not too much work for me.  
Also, there is one thing I want to address. Meryl is technically the Purple Mystic force ranger. Her ranger suit is like a light lavender color with hints of other colors (blue, black, white) because I think it best represents the moon. So that's her ranger color but I think Lunar Mystic Ranger has a better ring to it.  
Well, in this chapter, while Morticon sends out a beast to deal with the rangers, Koragg goes out on his own mission to revive his student and loyal follower to the master of the Underworld: Thantos, a dark paladin with unbelievable powers and a personal vendetta he is determined to see through. When the dark paladin and the wolf warrior come face-to-face the rangers, the Mystic Force is going to be in for quite the battle.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY OWN MERYL HAWTHORNE/CELESTINA, HER ADOPTIVE FAMILY, MY STORYLINES AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: Rise of the Paladin**

 _Meryl was dressed in a long chiffon, light purple empire gown with long bell sleeves. Her gown was accented with royal blue gems along the neckline of the dress. She had a black cloak on her as her amulet was glowing brightly. Her raven hair was beautiful curled as a silver headpiece and veil rested on her head. Meryl's eyeshadow look was inspired by the full moon. Meryl looked and felt like a princess._

 _As Meryl walked through a mysterious forest, she asked herself "Why does this all feel so familiar?" Meryl kept walking, with not clear destination in mind. As the Lunar Mystic Force Ranger kept walking, she found a small cottage in the woods._

 _Intrigued, Meryl walked inside. As Meryl walked around the cottage, she noticed a man with a woman, presumably his wife, who was cradling two children: a boy and a girl, presumably twins_ _. This man bared a strong_ _resemblance to Meryl, from his olive skin tone to her dark raven hair._

 _"Look at how beautiful they are" the woman smiled as she cradled her newborn son and daughter._

 _"She has your smile" the man smiled as the girl smiled at her parents. The young girl looks a lot like Meryl when she was a baby._

 _"Well, our young warrior has your eyes" the woman smiled as her husband gently brushed the back of his hand on his son's cheek._

 _"Do you really have to leave?"_

 _"Wait, where are you going?" Meryl asked. "Why can't you hear me?!"_

 _"You know I must. If I do not, evil will take over."_

 _"I understand..."_

 _"I have something for the little ones..." the man smiled as he pulled out two necklaces from his pocket: an etched cobalt crescent moon pendant lined with flawless silver on a silver chain and a silver bursting sun pendant with center made of pure etched cobalt also on a silver chain._

 _Meryl stood there as a breath was caught in her throat as she noticed that the amulet that man had was the exact amulet she had. Could that man be her father? Could that woman be her mother? Could this be her family?_ _The man placed the bursting sun pendant around one baby's neck and then placed the crescent moon pendant around the other baby's neck._

 _"I don't understand..." Meryl panicked as she clutched her necklace._

 _"They're beautiful" the woman smiled before her husband pulled one more pendant out of his pocket. The final pendant had the same crescent moon and bursting sun on his twins' pendants welded together, on a dainty silver chain. He placed the necklace around his wife's neck._

 _"Are you guy's my real mother and father? Who are you guys?! Who am I?!" Meryl asked but they continued on, as if she wasn't there. "Please! Answer me! Please!" Meryl pleaded..._

"Please, answer me..." Meryl muttered as she tossed and turned in her bed, before shooting up. Meryl was shaking as she wiped off the sweat from her forehead. "It was all a dream..." as she clutched to her amulet.

Meryl could not shake the talk she had with her mother she had a few nights ago. When Meryl learned the truth behind her adoption and how her parents' found her, she couldn't help but wonder who her real parents are. What parents would just leave their child in front of a church for anyone to take? What parents would just leave their child and then just disappear right into thin air? Meryl isn't happy with the circumstances with how the Hawthorne's decided to adopt her, she is grateful to have ended up with a family as loving as them.

"Meryl..." Nate knocked on her door.

"Come in..."

Her brother came into her room and told her "Mom made breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll be down right now."

Nate nodded his as he let himself out. Once her brother was gone, Meryl just sat her bed, trying to collect her thoughts. Meryl held onto her amulet as she asked herself "What did I just see?"

Meryl just pushed whatever doubts she had in her head and got back to reality. Meryl got out of bed and took her time to get ready for work. Meryl decided to wear her white boxy lace top with long length bell sleeves, dark wash cropped skinny jeans, and her black buckle booties. Meryl layered her necklaces, stacked her bracelets, tied her hair in a side ponytail, and she wrapped her light purple/silver scarf around her head as a headband.

As Meryl stood in her full-length mirror, she felt this strange presence overcome her and a weird feeling in her stomach. Like something horrible was going to come her way. Meryl doesn't know what this strange feeling is, but all she could do was push this out of her mind for now. Meryl grabbed her satchel and work uniform and left her room.

Meryl walked downstairs to see her family already eating breakfast. "Good morning, you want anything to eat, honey?" Mitchie asked her oldest daughter.

"Ummm, I'm good. I just have to go to work" Meryl said anxiously.

"You look like a zombie. It's quite an improvement" Gwen snarked.

"Gwen..." Alek looked at his youngest daughter. "Sweetie, you do look exhausted. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really, I had a pretty bad dream..." Meryl admitted to her family. "I have to get to work, I'll see you guys when I get back" Meryl said, putting an apple in her purse and left the door.

Mitchie looked at her daughter, worried. Meryl had a tendency to put a strong front for her family, but she knew that something was bothering her daughter.

 **...**

In the depths of the Underworld, Koragg walked through the Forest of the Forgotten. This forest is where the spirits of the most powerful morlocks that perished during the Great War. Koragg was a warrior on a mission. The wolf warrior was looking for something of great value. Koragg simply doesn't trust Morticon and if ever he was going to come to blows with powerful general, he needed an ally.

Koragg continued to walk through the forest, asking himself "Where are you..." As the wolf warrior continued to trek through the forest, he came across this large stone statue. The statue was of a paladin with a large staff in his hand.

"At last we meet again..." Koragg chuckled. " _ **Oderfni Ihcilisab...**_ "

With one spell, the statue began to crack and the statue came to life. The Paladin was covered in dark teal and black armor that was accented with gold. His staff was made of flawless gold, outlined with black gold and a large teal stone on the side of the blade. He stood tall as he finally spoke out, "I'm finally free..."

"This was years in the making..." Koragg smirked.

"Koragg, I am forever in your debt" The young paladin got on one knee to the wolf warrior in respect. "My mentor..."

Koragg chuckled as instructed the young paladin, "Rise..." As the young paladin rose to his feet, Koragg placed his hand on his shoulder and said to him "Thantos, it is time..."

The young paladin's name was Thantos. He was raised by the master's evil magic and has been forever loyal to him. When Thantos learns of a plot to overthrow the master, he fought valiantly but in the end was turned to stone. After spending what seemed like eternities as a statue, he was freed by his mentor, the wolf warrior: Koragg. Other than the master of the Underworld, the only other person Thantos truly trusted is Koragg. Likewise it was the same with Koragg. Koragg trusts Thantos, even with his life. Koragg taught Thantos everything there is to know about spell-casting, hand-to-hand combat, and most importantly: honor. Honor was something that resonated in both Koragg and Thantos. It is their honor as a warrior and paladin that meant the most to them. They lived by the ideology that a life without honor is meaningless.

"It is time to cover the world in darkness..." Thantos said cryptically as Koragg chuckled.

Thantos tapped his staff into the ground and chanted, " _ **Uthe Zazare...**_ " With that a dark seal appeared underneath them and transported them to the surface world.

 **...**

Meanwhile back at the Rock-Porium, Meryl was busy sorting through the records, but she had this dazed look in her eyes. Meryl has been like this all morning. She cannot seem to shake the dream that she had last night and the strange feeling she got this morning. "Hey, you okay?" Maddie nudged her best friend.

"Yeah, well kind of..." Meryl breathed out as she turned to Maddie. "I haven't been getting any sleep lately. And I had this really weird dream last night."

"Was it about your birth parents?"

"Kind of, I don't know for sure. I was walking around the forest and I went inside this weird house. It was strange, because I felt like I belonged there somehow. Like, it felt like home. Next thing you know, I see this family. A mother, a father, and twins: a boy and a girl. The man, he gave the girl my amulet..." Meryl confessed to the blue ranger.

"So, do you think their your birth parents?"

"I don't know. The man, he talked about going away somewhere. I tried to talk to them but it was like... like they couldn't hear me. And then this morning, I got this strange feeling in my gut, like something _bad_ is gonna happen..."

"Maybe you're just tired. It's like you said, you haven't been getting any sleep."

"Maybe..." Meryl said dubiously. She couldn't shake that maybe what she was feeling was merely more than just insomnia. Maybe it was her amulet showing her something important. One thing that Meryl learned after being thrown into the world of magic, that just about anything is possible of happening.

As the rangers were busy working, back at Root Core the crystal ball started showing a strong surge of evil magic. "My word..." Udonna said troubled. She's never seen this sort of evil magic in decades. "Rangers, we have trouble in city square..." Udonna informed the rangers. "It seems very powerful, be wary rangers. We do not know what we're up against..."

"We're on it" Nick said as he looked at the rangers, with that look in his eyes. The rangers nodded their heads in agreement. The rangers knew that look. They rushed out of the store as Toby came in with a load of inventory.

"Good guys, I need..." Toby started only to be cut off by his employees rushing out the dood.

"Sorry, Toby!" Nick exclaimed.

"We have to go!" Xander added.

"We'll be back!" Maddie exclaimed as they raced passed Toby, causing him to trip and fall back and cause all of his stock to land on him. "Okay!" was all Toby could say.

The rangers raced out to the middle of the city square only to see nobody in sight. There was not a single soul to be seen and it was eerily quiet. "Udonna said there was a strong surge of evil magic here" Xander said as the rangers looked around, only to find no one.

"No one's here, maybe the crystal ball's got it wrong" Vida said but their suspicions were confirmed when a dark seal of the Underworld appeared in the middle of the city square. And there appeared the rangers's strongest adversary: Koragg but this time he wasn't alone.

"Koragg!" Nick exclaimed.

"We meet again rangers..." Koragg cackled.

"Who's big, bad, and ugly?" Chip asked, referring to the warrior standing next to him.

"I am the one they call Thantos..." he said ominously.

"Thantos?" Meryl asked, clearly afraid.

"I am the Paladin of Darkness..."

"I don't care who you are, you're going to lose just all the others!" Nick exclaimed boldly.

Koragg was about to step forward to take on the rangers, Thantos placed his staff in front of him, stopping him. "Allow me..."

Koragg chuckled, letting his young student take the lead as Thantos stepped forward as Nick said "You don't look so tough."

"So we finally meet. You are the Mystic warriors that locked us away to the pits of the Underworld. I have been waiting years for this moment..." Thantos proclaimed before his eyes fell on Meryl. His expression changed in a quick moment. For an unknown reason, he was filled with anger.

The rangers quickly charged into battle as Thantos held his staff in his hand before quickly rushing into battle. "Let's see if you remember my teachings..." Koragg muttered.

The rangers tried to ambush Thantos with a 6 on 1 attack but the Paladin of Darkness anticipated it. Thantos flipped Xander with his staff before hitting Nick was roundhouse kick on Nick. He ducked underneath Chip's fist before hitting Maddie and Vida with a double drop kick. Thantos was a formidable warrior, with a similar fighting style to the dark wolf warrior.

"We're not out yet!" Nick growled through his teeth as his Thantos with a low sweep kick, but he managed to flip to evade it. After evading that swift attack, he looked on as his eyes locked on Meryl. The Dark Paladin wanted his hands on the Lunar Mystic Ranger.

"Out of my way!" Thantos growled as he blasted the rangers with a strong surge of evil magic from his staff, taking them down, leaving an opening for him to go face-to-face with Meryl.

"Guys!" Meryl shouted as her friends struggled to get up.

"You!" Thantos pointed at her but Meryl wasn't going to back down. Meryl did an aerial cartwheel as the Lunar Mystic Ranger faced head-to-head with the Dark Paladin. Meryl hit him with strong jabs but he managed to block them all. Thantos attempted to strike Meryl with his staff but she ducked under it and hit him with a roundhouse kick, but that only seemed to stun him.

"I have been waiting eternities for this..." Thantos gritted through his teeth as he faced off with Meryl. "I will destroy you..."

"That's not going to happen..." Meryl countered back as she hit him with a strong kick but he managed to catch her kick and sent her flying. Meryl managed to pull out a back handspring and landed safely as Thantos stood back and blasted her, "Dark lightning blast!"

Meryl fell as the rangers stared in horror at what this Paladin was capable of. He stalked towards Meryl muttering, "I will destroy you where you lay. It's time for you to suffer like I did..."

"Get away from her!" Chip exclaimed as he drew his staff to her. But before Thantos could strike her, Koragg approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Thantos knew what this meant. Although he wanted to destroy Meryl, Koragg taught him that an honorable warrior should never strike an opponent while they are down.

Thantos nodded his head as he drew his staff back, "I will let you leave with your life. But know this, this is far from over..."

The rangers ran over to Meryl to help her up as Koragg commended Thantos, "Well done my student, I taught you well..."

"Student?!" Nick asked in disbelief.

Koragg chuckled before chanting, " _ **Uthe Zazare...**_ " as he transported himself and his young student back to the Underworld.

"Wait!" Nick exclaimed but they were already gone.

The rangers helped Meryl up, who was still shaking at what just happened. It was clear that Thantos didn't care about the other rangers, he wanted to get his hands on Meryl. "Are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, what just happened?" Meryl asked her friends.

"I don't know, but it looks like Koragg finally has some backup" Nick said. "We have to head back to Root Core, maybe Udonna can tell us who this guy is..." The other rangers nodded their heads as they headed back to Root Core to see what they can learn about this Paladin of Darkness.

 **...**

In the dark recesses of the Underworld, Morticon and Necrolai were discussing what Koragg has been up too. It was clear that the wolf warrior had a hidden agenda. "Where is that Koragg?" Morticon growled. "My patience is wearing thin, if we are going to invade the surface world, we must act fast."

"I know that Koragg is up to no good" Necrolai paced back and forth, getting her wings in a knot. It was clear that Necrolai doesn't trust Koragg anymore than the wolf warrior can trust her.

And just on cue, Koragg walked into the cavern with Thantos standing by his side. "Koragg where have you been?!" Necrolai screeched only for Thantos to point his staff at the Queen of the Vampires, ready to strike. It was very clear that Thantos will always be there to aid his mentor.

"I don't have to answer to likes of you..." Koragg cackled as Thantos pulled his staff back.

"Thantos!" Morticon exclaimed as he stood from his throne in surprise.

"I thought you were trapped in the Forest of the Forgotten, what are you doing here?!" Necrolai screeched.

"I revived him..." Koragg bluntly said.

"Why would you do that?!" Necrolai said, getting in Koragg's face. Necrolai was clearly upset that the wolf warrior was undermining her and Morticon's authority.

"Because if we are going to conquer the surface world, he is the help we need..." Koragg said, defending his student. Koragg knows first hand what Thantos is capable off.

"Are you sure he can be trusted Koragg?" Morticon said, circling the young paladin, questioning his loyalty to the Underworld. Morticon remembers how Thantos simply turned his back on the Morlocks and that was why we was confined to stone. Morticon needs to know where the young Paladin's loyalties lied, but Koragg knew the truth. "He turned against us once, what makes you think he won't do it again..."

"You can question my loyalties however you please, but I my loyalties remain with the Master" Thantos simply said. "I don't have to justify myself to you..."

"Just who do you think you are?!" Necrolai screeched as she got in Thantos's face.

"He is a powerful paladin, a capable sorcerror, and an honorable warrior. That is a lot more than what I can say for you hag" Koragg said, defending his student.

"Let's just see how you fare against the rangers" Morticon challenged him as he exclaimed, "Basilisk!"

Basilisk came out from the depths of the cavern. He was a strange lizard looking creature came out and was a part of Morticon's army of the Undead and a formidable fighter in the field. "Take Basilisk to the surface and let's just see were your loyalties lie. Don't you dare disappoint the master."

"Speak for yourself..." Thantos spoke out before he, Koragg and Basilisk headed to the surface. " _ **Uthe**_ _ **Zazare...**_ "

Morticon simply growled at the Dark Paladin's insubordination as steam was let out through his pipe-like structure out of his shoulder.

 **...**

Back at Root Core, the rangers were still reeling from their latest confrontation with Koragg and his student: Thantos. The rangers saw first hand at what the wolf warrior could do and now they witnessed how much more damage his student can cause. "I have never seen this warrior before, but it is very clear of the destruction he's capable of creating..." Udonna said as she took care of Meryl. Meryl probably got it a lot worse than the rest of the team.

"He threw us around like rag dolls out there, we didn't stand a chance" Vida explained.

"He said he was waiting eternities to face us" Maddie remembered.

"Well he said he was Koragg's student, it pretty obvious he is" Chip said trying to pop his shoulder back into place.

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked Meryl.

"I'm feeling better, I probably got it worst than all of you guys" Meryl said, swallowing all the pain. "Did you guys notice something when we were fighting Thantos? Something weird..." Meryl remembered back to the fight, where Thantos could careless about the other rangers, all he wanted was to destroy her.

"Yeah yeah, he didn't want to fight us, he just wanted you..." Xander remembered the battle. When Thantos laid his eyes on Meryl, it was like something in him snapped. It was like years of pent up frustration and anger on Meryl. It was like he had a personal vendetta against the Lunar Mystic Ranger.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to make me suffer like he did. It's like he wants revenge..." Meryl deduced.

"Revenge? Revenge for what though?" Chip asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before in my life" Meryl panicked. "It's obvious he wants me..."

"And we're not going to let him anywhere near you, your superhero is here to save the day!" Chip exclaimed, posing heroically next to Meryl. Meryl chuckled at Chip's over enthusiasm to protect her from the Dark Paladin, this really took the edge off what the rangers were up again.

"Was _Thantos_ the bad feeling you had this morning?" Maddie asked Meryl, remembering their conversation earlier this morning.

"Probably..."

"What are you guys talking about? Vida asked, clearly concerned.

"This morning when I woke up, I had this horrible feeling in my stomach. Like something bad was coming our way. I couldn't necessarily figure out what it was, but when I saw Thantos..." Meryl trailed off. "It had to be him. It's like I sensed him coming..."

"You sensed him coming? How is that possible?" Xander asked.

"I don't know!" Meryl said, freaking out. Thantos was not only powerful but he scared the living wits out of Meryl.

"Udonna, what do you know about this guy?" Nick asked the snow sorceress.

"I have never seen the likes of him before, but he is a powerful adversary rangers..." Udonna said troubled as the crystal ball began to show an image of a hulking monster invading downtown.

"We have trouble downtown" Vida spoke out.

"Look, who's leading them..." Nick said to see Koragg and Thantos leading the attack on the city.

"Let's go!" Chip exclaimed as Udonna advised the rangers, "Be careful rangers. If this Thantos is truly Koragg's student, he will not be easily defeated rangers..."

The rangers nodded their heads, understanding what they were getting themselves into. "Ready?" Nick asked his team.

"Ready!" his team responded.

"Magical Source, Magical Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Ranger**_

"Mystic power!" the team exclaimed in unison as they quickly ran into town. Once the rangers went into town, they saw none other than Morticon's soldier: Basilisk causing mayhem in Briarwood.

"Koragg!" Nick exclaimed as the wolf warrior and his student turned to face the rangers.

"Rangers..." Koragg cackled as Nick shouted, "Whatever you guys are up to, you guys aren't going to get away with it!"

"Unfortunately for you, we will" Thantos said.

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Chip exclaimed and as the rangers charged at the wolf warrior and the dark Paladin, they quickly jumped out of the way.

"You cowards running away?!" Nick accused them.

"Let's just see how well you can handle Basilisk, and then maybe we will deem you worthy of combat" Koragg challenged the Mystic Force.

"Rangers!" Basilisk roared as the rangers came face to face with the hulking monster. "Looks like we have to deal with this creep first, guys" Xander said as the rangers dealt with the challenge at hand.

"I will destroy all of you! Hidiacs rise!" Basilisk roared. An army of undead soldiers appeared as the rangers charged into battle.

Xander blocked every punch the Hidiacs threw at him before knocking them back with a front roundhouse kick. He went into a back handspring before hitting them with a strong back kick. Xander jumped off of a Hidiac's back before hitting one of the Hidiacs with a strong jab.

Xander pulled out his Earth Magi Staff. "Magi Staff!" With a powerful magical blast, vines tied the Hidiacs up. "Magi Staff, vine power!" Xander exclaimed as he magically summoned vines that picked up all the Hidiacs and simply threw them aside.

"Let's show them what a real hero can do! Magi Staff, Lightning power!" Chip exclaimed. Chip pointed his Magi Staff to the sky as clouds came in, lightning came down, destroying a good amount of the Hidiacs. Chip hit the rest of the Hidiacs with a strong array of kicks.

Maddie and Vida were taking on an army of Hidiacs together. No matter how many came their way, they took them down together. Maddie managed to duck underneath one of the Hidiac's jabs before fighting with a kick of her own. Maddie did a backflip before doing a strong back roundhouse kick following up with a windmill kick. Vida managed to flip one of the Hidiacs before hitting some strong jabs of well.

"Ready sis?" Vida asked.

"Let's do this!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Magi Staff!" the girls exclaimed in unison as they blasted the remaining Hidiacs with a combination of strong blasts.

"Magi Staff, Sword mode!" Nick exclaimed as he whipped out his Magi Staff and went in with a strong array of sword work. Nick has become very masterful with a blade. The Hidiacs blasted at the red ranger, but he managed to evade the blasts before hitting the Hidiacs with some strong strikes of his blade.

Meryl went face to face with Basilisk. Meryl did an aerial cartwheel into a back roundhouse kick before kicking him straight in the stomach. Basilisk charged at Meryl but she managed to flip him. "What do you think of her skill?" Koragg asked his student as they observed the ranger's fight.

"She fights with valor but lacks technique..."

"Magi Staff, Lunar Power!" Meryl exclaimed as she pointed her staff up as a bright stream of light came down, blasting Basilisk.

"She harnesses the power of the moon..." Thantos said to himself.

"I'm not down yet!" Basilisk said, stumbling to his feet. Meryl got her Magi Staff and exclaimed, "Magi Staff, Elbow Blade mode!" Meryl separated her Magi Staff into two Elbow Blades as she charged at the undead warrior, hitting him with a strong slash of her blades, effectively destroying Basilisk.

After another one of Morticon's warriors fell, the rangers regrouped. "Meryl you were amazing!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, he never stood a chance!" Chip congratulated the Lunar Mystic Ranger, patting her shoulder.

"It's not over yet..." Meryl said as the rangers looked up to see Koragg and Thantos still standing over them.

"We can take whatever you throw at us! Do you still think we're not worthy?!" Nick exclaimed, ready to fight.

Koragg chuckled. It was time that the rangers got a taste of what Thantos was truly capable of. "It's time, my young student..." Thantos stood forward and chanted, " _ **Mejor** **Kerberos...**_ " Thantos raised his staff hit it to the ground, as a dark seal appeared onto the the ground and black dragon flew out. " _ **Uthe Mejor...**_ " Thantos chanted as he grew very large in size as he jumped onto his dragon's back.

"He has a megazord!" Maddie exclaimed in fear as the rangers looked on with what this Paladin was capable of.

"It's time to Titan up!" Nick suggested as the rangers called up the power of the Mystic Titans.

 _ **Galwit Mysto Prifior...**_

Back in the pit of the Underworld, steam was coming out of Morticon's pipe as he roared, "What are they doing?! Why didn't they bring Basilisk back to life?!" Morticon wasn't happy of Morticon and Thanto's insubordination.

"Mystic Titans!" the rangers exclaimed in unison as they transformed into the powerful Mystic Titans.

"Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!" Xander, Chip, Vida, Meryl, and Maddie exclaimed in unison as they activated their brand-new spell code. The remaining rangers merged together to form the legendary Mystic Dragon.

Nick flipped onto the back of the Mystic Dragon as the went face-to-face with the Paladin of Darkness. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but we're gonna send you back to the Underworld where you belong!"

The rangers charged at Thantos but he managed to quickly evade them. Once the rangers flew back around, Thantos quickly shot at the rangers.

"Guys hang on!" Nick told the rangers as he quickly regained his balance. Once the rangers got in close enough, Thantos and Nick went head-to-head. When Nick struck Thantos with his blade, Thantos was able to block it with his staff before hitting the red ranger with a strong blow. As he tried to regain his balance, Thantos hit Nick with a strong magical blast, knocking him off the Mystic Dragon.

Thantos then turned his attention to the other rangers. He flew back around as Kerberos, fired at the Mystic Dragon with a dark flame blast, causing to disassemble. Thantos smirked as he raised his staff high in the air, exclaiming "I call upon the power of evil magic!" A stream of evil magic came down from the sky, hitting the rangers. The magic was strong enough to disabled the Mystic Titans and even disabled their ranger mode.

Thantos smirked as he leapt down from Kerberos and stalked towards the rangers. "Now, you will feel the true strength of evil magic! Starting with you..." Thantos cackled as he pointed his staff at Meryl. When Thantos was about to strike Meryl, her amulet started glowing. Thantos saw this and something in him kept him from destroying her. It was like he had seen than amulet in a past life. Thantos pulled back his staff and said "There is no honor in this..."

With that said, Koragg appeared next to him and simply patted his shoulder, as a sign of respect. "Well done..." Koragg said, as they were about to walk away, Nick shouted, "We're not done here!"

"Enough!" Thantos roared as he blasted the rangers with a strong spell from his staff. The explosion caused the rangers to fall to their feet, leaving Thantos and Koragg to walk away victoriously.

The rangers struggled to get to their feet, but in the end the pain was just unbearable. The rangers had never faced an enemy like this before. Thantos was unlike any enemy they've faced before...

 **...**

Back down in the pits of the Underworld, Koragg and Thantos stood shoulder to shoulder as Morticon circled around them. "So, not only you defy me and refuse to resurrect Basilisk, but you had the rangers on their knees, and you didn't destroy them?!" Morticon roared.

"There is no honor in defeating an opponent that's already down..." Thantos remembered his mentor's teachings.

"What honor?!" Necrolai screeched. "Can't you see Morticon, he cannot be trusted!"

"He's gotten farther in defeating the rangers than you have" Koragg spoke out.

"Well, you have a lot to prove then, young warrior" Morticon spoke before leaving the room. Morticon seems to see Thantos's potential as a paladin and a warrior.

"Morticon!" Necrolai exclaimed as she went after Morticon. Necrolai made it very clear that she doesn't trust Thantos.

"Well done, my young student" Koragg bowed to his head in respect before leaving the room, giving Thantos some time alone with his thoughts.

Thantos looked around, making sure he was alone before taking something out the of the pocket of his robe: a bursting sun pendant. Thantos doesn't remember how he got this pendant or why he has it, but he felt a strange connection to it, a connection he can't quite explain. Thantos did not remember his past and doesn't know who he is, but he thinks that once the Master of the Underworld is in control, he will learn who he is and who he is meant to be...

 **...**

After the day that she had, all Meryl wants to do is be home with her family. The rangers's confrontation with Thantos, left her shaking. It was clear that he wanted his hands on Meryl and do everything in his power to destroy her.

As Meryl walked through the door of her home, she saw her mother waiting for her. "Meryl, honey. Are you okay? You seemed really rattled this morning."

"Mom, it's okay. I'm okay" Meryl said, trying to avoid this conversation.

"Meryl, I know your _not_ okay. If it's about what we talked about, I just want you to understand that no matter what the circumstances are, no matter what the situation is, a parent will always love their child. A parent's heart will always be connected to their child's, no matter what..."

"Mom, that's not what's bothering me..."

Mitchie took a closer look at her daughter and she noticed how rattled is. Meryl was shaking, as if she had seen a ghost. Mitchie has never seen her daughter like this before, "Sweetie, are you okay? You're practically shaking."

Meryl couldn't speak, she just hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to let her go. Mitchie slowly hugged her daughter back, noticing how shaken up her daughter was. "Meryl, are you okay?"

Meryl just nodded her head as tears spilled out of her eyes. Meryl didn't want to talk, all she wanted to feel was safe...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So, Thantos seems to have left quite the impression on the rangers, as well as the Morlocks. You can really tell in this chapter of the obvious power struggle in the Underworld, with everyone taking sides. The best way to describe Koragg and Thantos's relationship is like that of a father and son. Thantos really takes after Koragg.  
Also, Meryl's dream will come up more later in the story. I don't want the storyline of Meryl finding her birth parents to take over the entire story. Bits and pieces of it will come back later in the story.  
I feel like this chapter is pretty dark and is very different than anything I've ever done before, but I feel like this chapter really introduces Thantos in the best possible way, but let me know what you guys think!  
Any feedback and comments are welcome!  
Read&Review  
Next Chapter: Rock Solid: When Nick teases Madison for spending too much time behind her camera, she soon becomes victim to one of Necrolai's latest schemes when she is turned into stone. Now the rangers race to save their friend before it's too late.**


End file.
